The Phantom of the Night
by JJAndrews
Summary: Once there were many of them. Now there are few. He alone stands against crime in Paris. Alone he will fight the cancer of crime or die trying. Some call him a hero. Others call him a criminal. Some call him a protector. Others call him a mad vigilante. He is The Phantom. (Superhero AU. Will contain high levels of violence) Has Been Rewritten as "Age of the Mask"
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own any Phantom related property

Chapter One

Jason Monroe sat in his warhouse office reading an Email. As he stretched out his arms he looked through the office window at the warehouse packed with crates of drugs, just imported from abroad. Scattered around the crates were five men armed with AK47's keeping out any snoopers. Their shift was going to end in a few hours. Monroe felt his eyes getting heavier and he was about to fall asleep when a terrible scream split through the air. Snapped out his tiredness Monroe ran to the office door, reaching for the gun in his coat, and ran into the warehouse.

'What's going on?' he shouted at a clustering of his men. When he saw what they were looking at all the colour drained from his face and he almost dropped his gun 'Christ.'

One of his men was suspended in the air six feet above the floor. The surviving four men were looking up at him and one was trying to get him down. A closer look showed that he wasn't floating but was hanging. A noose was wrapped around his neck and it was attached to one of the beams that ran across the room. Normally a sight like that wouldn't worry Monroe. He'd seen worse, hell, he'd even done worse to men before. But the fact that onbe of his men was hung meant one thing.

'He's here,' Monroe silently whispred as the lights went out.

When the lights vanished his men were about to panic. They knew what was coming.

'The Phantom's here!' he yelled at his men. 'Spread out and find him! Ten grand to the man who kills him!'

His men turned on their torches and they began to search the warehouse.

Jack Reyse clutched his AK tightly as he stretched his head around a corner made by the maze of crates. His eyes had more or less adjusted to the darkness but it was still hard to see. He heard footsteps behind him.

'Zack is that you?' he asked.

He didn't get an answer.

'Zach?'

He felt the noose fall over his head and tighten around his neck. Panic seized him as his breathing was cut off. He felt breath touch his neck from behind.

'Keep your hand at the level of your eyes,' a voice hissed at him as he felt the rope pull him up to the roof.

As he came close to passing out he pulled the trigger of his gun but he didn't hit anything.

Zach heard the gunfire and he started running towards it. Ahead of him was a corner in the crates. He was nearly there when a figure in black with a ghostly white face stepped in front of him. Zach tried stopping but the dark man pointed his hand at him and he felt something tighten around his neck. A rope. Zach pointed his AK at the man and was about to fire when the dark man pointed a metal tube at the gun. Acid sprayed all over the gun destroying it and splattering onto Zachs hand. Zach couldn't scream. He was frozen with fear as the rope pulled him up to the roof.

Dan ran towards the warehouse doors to escape. He was almost there. Then he tripped on something. He dropped his gan and couldn't see it anywhere. Before he could push himself up a foot smashed into his face. His front teath broke and he was sent sprawling backwards. The last thing he saw was a man with a ghostly white face wrapping a noose around his neck.

Hugh walked slowly forwards, his gun pointed directly ahead of him.

'Came and get it you son of a bitch,' he hissed at nothing.

A pain sliced through his back and pushed straight through him out of his chest. He looked at the tip of the sword that was thrust straight through him. His sword fell to the ground as a noose was wrapped around his neck.

Monroe had piled everything in his office against the door. Holding his hand gun tight in his hand he pointed it at the door waiting for the Phantom. Then a ghostly singing drifted through the air like a winters wind.

 _Why so silent good messuire?_

 _Did you think I would not come for you?_

 _You will answer me messuire._

 _Where were the drugs going?_

'IF I TELL YOU HE'LL KILL ME!'

'If you don't tell me I'll kill you slowly.'

'NO!'

'Yes.'

An cloud of spinning red smoke filled the room blinding Monroe for a second but a second was all it took for the Phantom. Charging out of the cloud he swung a fist into Monroes face sending hin crashing through the office window and into the warehouse. He was sprawled out on the floor as the Phantom calmly stepped towards him. Monroe got his first good look at the vigilante who all of Paris feared. He wore a ghostly white face mask that covered his entire face, apart from his mouth. He had no eyes, they were covered by the mask. The Phantom wore some type of black combat armour with a black cape draped around him.

The Phantom threw a few shards of broken glass onto Monroes hand and then stomped the heel of his boot onto the criminals hand. Monroe screamed as the glass tore at his flesh. Blood spilled onto the floor around his hand and he cried

'I'LL TALK!' he shouted. 'The drugs were for a man named Mister Coal!'

'Where is this Mister Coal?' the Phantom asked, his voice sending shivers up Monroes spine.

'I don't know.'

The Phantom twisted his heel driving the glass deeper into Monroes hand.

'I think you're telling the truth. I will find Mister Coal and kill him.'

The Phantom took his heel off Monroe's hand and steppe back one pace.

'He'll kill me for this,' monroe whimpered as he clutched his hand.

'No he won't,' the Phantom told Monroe. 'I will.'

Before Monroe could move the Phantom aimed his hand at the man and a rope flew through the air at Monroe. One end wrapped itself around his neck whle the other flew up to the roof. As Monroe was pulled up by the Punjab Lasso the last word he heard were spojen by the Phantom.

'Many are surprised to learn that my lasso kills with great speed. Consider it a mercy.'

The Phantom waited for a few moments until Monroe had stopped twitching and then he turned to leave. Another typical nights work.


	2. The mystery of Mister Coal Part One

Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to Phantom of the Opera

The Mystery of Mister Coal

Part One

Black. Darkness. There was no light from the sun or the moon or the stars which could cut through this darkness. There was noise though. The sound of rushing water echoed around the dark space. Then it changed. Blue and purple light flooded the once empty black space illuminating a massive cave flooded with deep black water. The cave walls were covered by bones, darkened with age. From a hole in the roof of the cave a wall of water cascaded into the deep pool but sitting in the middle of the flood was an island of black rock eighty feet across. Standing on the island were computers, a small forensics lab, shelves holding swords, daggers and other equipment while a man sized hole in one of the walls led to other rooms. In the middle of the island, perched on a small pillar of rock, stood an empty stand.

As the dark light filled the room one of the cave walls opened. Lifting up out of the dark water a ten feet wide slab of rock was raised out of the water as if by a strange dark magic. Through the hole in the wall, standing on a slab of metal which glided across the surface of the water, came the Phantom. His dark cape and armour made him almost blend into the darkness which surrounded him. Eventually the slab of metal reached the island and the Phantom stepped onto the rock. Knowing what to do he walked straight towards the computer and turned it on. While it loaded up he took off his cape, leaving it on the chair in front of the computer, and walked to a small desk. On it was a mirror, a photo in a silver frame and three busts made to look like they were built in Roman times. One wore a mask which covered the right of its face while the other two wore nothing. Reaching to his face, the Phantom removed his mask. Carefully he placed it on one of the busts and turned his eyes to the mirror. In it he saw himself. Hideous. Tearning his eyes from what he was he quickly put on the other mask. That mask covered the deformity freeing him of the fear he created.

He sat down in front of his computer and smiled when he was succesful. When he attacked the warehouse he used one of his Fire Grenades to distract Monroe while he uploaded a virus to Monroes computer. The virus copied all of the information, sending it to the Phantom's computer, and then destroying what information was left on the original computer. He didn't want those idiots at the police from interupting him. The Phantom scrolled through the information, looking for key words such as "Coal", "address" and "drugs". He found the information he needed.

'The drugs were Frastium, Solforun and Conton Sulphante. None illegal but Mister Coal was using criminals to transport them,' the Phantom said to himself. 'He must be planning something terrible, illegal, wrong. I would like to meet this man.'

The Phantom looked through the information. One tonne of the drugs were going to be transorted from the warehouse in Paris to Calais and from there to London. There was an address but no name. Mister Coal was propably a false name anyway. The Address was a warehouse in London.

'Wait a minute,' the Phantom said as he saw a name. 'Chagny Industries owns that warehouse.'

A smile crept onto the Phantoms face as his eyes turned to a photograph in a silver frame on the desk next to his masks. A young woman wearing a white dress with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

'Christine,' he said to himself. 'It has been so long since I visited you and Raoul.'

Strapping on his cape again and quickly switched his masks. Once his full face mask touched his face his vision was filled by a green light as his night vision turned itself on. It took moments to turn off his computers and step onto the metal slab which drifted out of his cave and into the catacombs beneath Paris. He knew where to find Christine and her fiancé.

...

'Andre this won't do!'

'Another six bodies to the pile Firmin!'

'If we don't catch this man soon we've had it!'

'Our reputations will be tarnished and we'll never work in the police again!'

Two policemen, one tall with black hair greying at the temples, the other with curly white hair and a moustache, dressed in civilian clothes walked through the warehouse where the Phantom unleashed his latest attack. The bodies had been taken down for an autopsy even through they knew the cause of death already. The neck being crushed by a strange cable as strong as kevlar and as flexible as elastic. As they entered the office they saw the burn marks on the floor, a Fire Grenade, and a few specks of blood on the floor. One of the uniformed officers was looking at the laptop left on the table in the office.

'Did he leave anything?' asked Andre.

'No. Everything's wiped cleaner than a germaphobes toilet.'

'Will we ever catch this lunatic?' Firmin lamented.

'We better or we've had it.'

'We could try to send under cover officers after him.'

'We tried that already.'

As they both sighed in frustration they turned to leave the office. While dozens of officers combed the warehouse for evidence dozens more tried to hold back the tide of reporters outside, all acting like moths to a flame. Andre and Firmin tried to walk back to their police car but one reporter jumped in his path. She was a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

'Inspectors, I'm Meg Giry from the Paris Examiner. Do you have any comment to make?'

'No we don't my dear,' Firmin quickly told her as he pushed Andre into the car.

When Firmin himself climbed into the car they drove away as fast as they could. Meg groaned in frustration and quickly walked back to her car. She knew she wasn't going to get anything that night so she decided to get home and plan on finding the Phantom in a different way.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Also most of my fanfiction focus will be on my Lord of the Rings story so my updates may be irregular.

Review responses:

Blades'knives: Thanks for your review. I can promise you that this story arc about "Mister Coal" will be intriguing. Also, V for Vendetta is one of my favourite films.

Caterall: I hope you found this chapter interesting as well. Soon the Phantom will be up to a lot of interesting stuff.


	3. The mystery of Mister Coal Part Two

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to Phantom of the Opera

The Mystery of Mister Coal

Part Two

'Well she certainly knows when to move her mouth.'

'I just wish she knew how to sing.'

A man and a woman walked down an empty street in Paris hand in hand at night. Snow fell lightly around them as they walked hand in hand, their feet crunching on the snow beneath their feet. Apart from them and the occasional car that ploughed through the snow there was no sign of life.

'I'm telling you, this time next year, no one will remember Carlotta,' the man told the woman. He had long, dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

'You're right Raoul. With a few singing lessons she might be passable.'

'Let's just get home before we freeze to death Christine,' Raoul said to his girlfriend as the snow got heavier. 'Why didn't we take the car to the concert?'

'Because we both need more exercise,' Christine reminded her. She was a little shorter than Raoul and had long, curly brown hair and blue eyes.

'You don't,' he told her. 'You could binge eat an entire KFC and not gain a pound.'

'Are calling me a chicken addict?' Christine asked him.

'Maybe,' he answered.

They both laughed as they walked past an alley. Neither looked into it as they walked past but their focus soon came to it as an orange light glowed from out of the alley. Both of them froze when they saw the light and they knew what it meant.

'Him,' Raoul said as he clenched his fists.

'Don't worry Raoul. We'll be fine,' Christine told him as they walked into the alley.

There was no snow inside the damp alley. All they could see were black bin bags piled up against the walls. Standing near a pile of bags was the Phantom.

'What do you want?' Christine asked him.

'Help,' he answered, his faceless mask showing no emotion.

'We're not going back to the old days,' Raoul snapped at him. 'There's no reason to.'

'We were a team once,' the Phantom reminded them. 'The three of us were unbeatable. I trained you in our art Christine.'

'Those days are over,' Christine reminded him. 'All the super criminals are locked up or dead. This world doesn't need us anymore. You could give up. Live a normal life.'

'You've seen my face,' the Phantom said sadly as he stroked the right hand side of his mask. 'How could I ever live a normal life?'

'Did we care about your face Erik?' Raoul snapped.

In the blink of an eye the Phantom charged at Raoul and grabbed him by the neck.

'Never use my name in public,' the Ohantom hissed at him.

'Stop it!' Christine shouted at him. 'Please.'

The Phantom slackened his grip and returned his hand to his side.

'The Chagny Warehouse in London,' the Phantom told Raoul. 'A shipment of drugs was going to be shiped there under the name Mister Coal. Tell me what you know about it.'

'Why should I remember that?' Raoul snapped at him.

'You will send me the information by six in the mroning. If you don't I'll hack into the Chagny computers again.'

'Again?' Raoul asked him.

'Again. How did you think your uncle got sent down for money laundering?'

'That was you?'

'Yes. Send me the information. Do you understand?'

'Fine,' Raoul agreed.

'Excellent,' the Phantom said and smiled. 'Have a nice evening.'

He then threw a Fire Grenade on the floor and a cloud of flame engulfed him and he vanished. When they knew he was gone Christine hugged Raoul

'He's going to get himself killed,' she said to Raoul.

'I know. Why can't he give up?'

A few hours later the Phantom sat at his computer desk. On the stand behind him was his uniform, waiting patiently until it needed to be used again. Since he had reurned to base after talking to his old friends he had done some more research on the drugs. If combined they could seriously effect a persons brain patterns and behavior.

He looked into the black computer screen through his Civilian mask. In the background some light music was playing but he wasn't listening to it. After a while he stood up and walked to one of the walls. It was covered with bones. His base, built into the catacombs under Paris, was a fantastic heaquaters to coordinate vigilante activities. He pressed a skull in the wall and the wall moved out of the way revealing a long dark corridor. Flickering LED lights turned on illuminating a stone corridor but the walls were bare with no bones covering them. He walked down the corridor and came to another wall. He pressed a red button on the wall which then moved out of the way and he saw a small room. The walls were decorated with photographs and framed newspaper clippings, the oldest one five years old, but taking centre stage were two stands. Each stand held up a uniform. One was for a man and the other for a woman. The mans had a dark red cape and boots with black metal armour and on the head was a dark red domino mask. The womans was a black kevlar jumpsuit with dark red boots and gloves. On the head was a black cowl that covered most of the face apart from the eyes and mouth. His eyes then went past the uniforms to some photographs behind them. One was of him wearing his civilian mask sitting in a chair next to a twelve year old Christine and a twelve year old Meg Giry. Behind Meg was a woman in her thirties who looked like Meg but had brown hair. Antionette Giry.

He then looked at the picture hanging next to it. It showed him standing between a twenty year old Christine and a twenty two year old Raoul. All three of them were wearing their uniforms and smiling.

'What happened?' he asked himself. 'What on earth happened?'

Feeling a tear leak from his eye he spun around on his heel and closed the door behind him as he stormed back into the main room of his base. He didn't sit back down. He just kept on pacing around his base, walking past the uniform again and again. After close to an hour of this he stopped when he heard his computer turn itself on. He walked straight there and saw that he had the information from Raoul. There was a new address. An adress in London. Smiling at his new lead he went onto a website to book a plane ticket. He was going to London.

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So the Phantom is going to London now to uncover the real identity of Mister Coal. If anyone can guess who it is I'll give you respect.


	4. The mystery of Mister Coal Part Three

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to Phantom of the Opera

The Mystery of Mister Coal

Part Three

Sitting alone in his office a man slowly dialed the number into his phone. He wasn't looking forward to this. When he held the phone to his ear he listened to the phone ringing for a ten seconds until someone picked it up.

'Yes,' a demanding voice answered.

'It's me,' he told his friend.

'Have the drugs arrived?' his friend snapped.

'No. That lunatic the Phantom got them.'

'That idiot! Doesn't he know what he's doing?'

'Those drugs can be replaced. We can do this.'

'I hope so. Until I can get the experiment under control God knows how many lives are in danger. Four people have died already.'

'Listen to me. We don't know if he's killed them. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known this would happen.'

'I should have known. Call me when you can get more drugs in.'

The phone went dead and he just shook his head.

'God help us all,' he said as he put down his phone.

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to get it down. Also, sorry about how long it took to update. My mind had been blank for this.**

 **I'll update again soon.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Child of Music and Dreams: Here's the next clue. By the way, it may not be a Phantom Character but any character from famous literature.**


	5. The mystery of Mister Coal Part Four

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to the million and one versions of Phantom

The Mystery of Mister Coal

Part Four

 **Tonight the mystery of Mister Coal will be solved. However, a new and terrible threat will emerge and there will be nowhere for the Phantom to hide.**

 _The bad men came most nights. They came to see his mother. She heard screaming everytime. Then they'd go. This was different. The screams ended but the bad men hadn't left. The little child couldn't look away as they hacked into his mother with their axes and knives. Boiling hot tears spilled down his young face as the man forced his head to look at what was left of his mother. Two of the men stood up from his mum and nodded._

 _'Now we just need to take care of the kid,' one of them said to the other. He then looked at another man and gave orders. 'Get the acid.'_

The Phantoms eyes snapped open shutting out the dream. Snow was falling around him from the sky. His limbs were numb and his his mouth was freezing. It was a dark, cold London night.

'You idiot,' he hissed to himself.

The Phantom couldn't beleive that he'd fallen asleep on duty. He hadn't done that in years. What made it worse was that he'd seen that memory again. He hated that memory and kept it locked away.

He shook his head to throw away the memories. He needed to focus. He had a job to do. He'd arrived in London a week earlier. It wasn't hard to smuggle his equipment thrugh customs with some advanced technology which hid them from an X ray machine. On his first day in London he located the man he suspected to be Mister Coal. He was not what he'd expected. Mister Coal was a lawyer, well respected and fairly wealthy. The Phantom didn't care. He had to learn the truth. "Coal" followed a strict routine of waking up, getting coffee, going to work and going home. That made it easy to form a plan to get him. The Phantom was standing on the roof of an office building opposite to the one "Coal" kept his office in. Through the window of "Coal's" office he saw his suspect dialing a number onto his phone. Sitting on the lawyers desk next to his computer was a small TV showing the BBC News at Ten. The Phantom pulled a device off of his belt, a microphone he could use to listen in on phone conversations.

The Lawyer quickly pressed the number into his phone. He had to let his friend know the good news. When he pressed the call button he held the phone to his ear and waited. He heard the ringing on the other end. It kept ringing and with each toll he felt worry growing in his chest. Then he heard his friends voice.

'I'm not available right now. Please leave a message.'

'Damn,' the lawyer growled. 'Henry, it's me. The new drugs arrived earlier today. They're stored at my house. If you need them you can pick them up when you need them. Please call me back Henry.'

He put the phone down and waited, hoping that he'd get called back soon.

...

'Let us go!'

'Please!'

'What have we done?'

'Don't you know who I am?'

He didn't answer them. Instead he walked around his four prisoners watching them. Their captor was a short man with a face thick with muscles. His frame was wide and the coat could only just hold his massive muscles. His coat was long and and a fedora hat was clamoed on his head. He grunted as he walked towards the camera set up on a tripod which was aimed at the prisoners. They were tied to chairs sitting in a wide childs pool.

'I demand that you let me go!' the only woman prisoner shouted at him.

'Shut up,' the short man growled.

When he was finished working on the camera he leaned down to a stack of petrol cans, picked one up and then walked towards the prisoners.

...

The Phantom heard all he needed to hear. He was ready for action. He stepped back a few feet from the edge of the building to get ready for his jump. He broke into a run and flew through the air for a moment towards the window. Shards of broken glass tumbled through the air showering Coal with what was once his window. Coal took one look at the Phantom and jumped out of his chair to run to the door.. He couldn't escape the Phantom. The vigilante aimed his hand at Coal's ancle. The lasso leaped at the ankle and in a second he was hanging upside down by his ankles.

'We meet at last Mister Coal,' the Phantom said mockingly as he took a few steps towards his captured enemy as the TV muttered in the background. 'Or would you rather like to be called by your real name Mister Utterson?'

'LET ME GO!' Utterson shouted. 'Don't you know what you're doing? You're putting lives in danger!'

'You will answer my questions and answer them. If you don't I will put you through pain.'

'Go to Hell!'

'Wrong answer.'

The Phantom examined his wrist and pressed a button on the launcher. Utterson grunted in pain as he felt the cord tighten around his ankle. When the Phantom took his hand away from the launcher the pain stopped but it didn't get any slacker.

'I will keep tightening the cord until you tell me what I want to know. Eventually I will break your ankle and then start on the other one. Will you answer me?'

'Yes,' Utterson gasped in defeat.

'Why is a famous and talanted lawyer like yourself purchasing legal drugs through illegal means?'

'I didn't want attention.'

'Who is Henry?'

'How do you know about Henry?'

'None of your buisiness. Answer me.'

'My friend. He's a scientist.'

'Are the drugs for a project of some type?'

'Yes. It's a long story.'

'Then tell me quickly.'

Utterson was silent as he got ready to talk.

'My friend is a brilliant man. He was contracted by the Ministry of Defence to develope a drug that will help our soldiers.'

'In what way?'

'That's classified.'

The Phanton tightened the cord again until John begged him to stop.

'To take away guilt! To stop them feeling remorse in battle so they won't stop to think about morals. It was also meant to to help their wounds heal faster to keep them going for longer in battle and saving lives.'

'Then won't the Ministry of Defence supply his drugs for him?'

'He failed in his job. He tried again and again until he was at his witts end. The Ministry pulled their contract with Henry stopping his research. He was convinced he found the correct formula but they didn't beleive him. Henry's a stubborn man. He just couldn't stop. He tested the formula on himself. It worked too well.'

'Go on.'

'When it worked he took another formula which turned him back to normal but then he turned back the next day. He can't control the transformations. He just can't. He needs these drugs to save himself.'

The Phantom thought about it for a moment.

'Where is Henry?'

'I don't know.'

'You must have some idea.'

'I don't. I think that he's transformed again.'

'Can he be turned back?'

'Yes but only for a short time. The drugs I've imported for him should be able to destory his other half completely. If you hadn't of ruined everything he'd be fine now!'

'Then I'll help fix this mess. I'm a good chemist so I should manage if I have access to Henry's notes and the drugs.'

'Very well. Just let me down!'

The Phantom drew his sword and sliced the cord freeing Utterson who crashed onto the floor.

'Get off your arse. We've got work to do. You haven't told me Henry's full name yet. What is it?'

Utterson didn't answer. He just leaned against the wall and got his breath back.

'Answer!'

The lawyer shook his head and looked at the ground. Then he slowly turned his head upwards into the Phantom's faceless mask.

'Jekyll. Doctor Henry Jekyll.'

'Then let's go. We'll get the drugs first. Is there a lab I can use?'

'Yes. Henry has a lab in his house. I have a spare key.'

The two of them were about to leave when the TV flickerd on and off. The Phantom turned his head towards the TV and watched as a slightly grainy image flashed onto the screen. In it he could see a man. He was short with a lot of muscle and wore a dirty coat and hat.

'Hello UK,' the man growled as Utterson stood next to the Phantom. 'I'm sorry that I messed up with the news but I gotta do this some time. I'm making an announcement. You see, I'm just gonna do what I want and the law isn't going to stop me. Let me start by showing you something.'

The man then stepped out of the line of the camera showing what was behind him. It was a dark room, almost completely black, and in the middle of it, tied to chairs inside some sort of pool, were three middle aged men and a woman. They all wore expensive, good clothes but they were covered by thick liquid, petrol.

'These are four of the most influential and important people in London. Each is a philanthropist or a politician,' the short man explained to the camera. 'I'm going to kill them.'

'HELP!' the woman sceamed at the camera.

'Shut up you bitch,' the short man off handedly told her. 'Now, understand this. These are the first to die in my new life as a killer,' he ranted as his voice got higher and louder. 'If the police try to stop me I've got Doctor Henry Jekyll hostage. I'll kill him if the cops come after me. And from now on the whole world will remember my name! They will remember me! I will be the one who has truly lived a life with no restraint and morals. I'll show you all that I can do what I like!'

He then pulled out a sheet of folded paper and cigaret lighter. Smiling as he did it he lit the paper as his prisoners struggled in their restraints. One of them, a man, fell over sideways, still tied to his chair and he was half covered by the petrol.

'WHO AM I?' he shouted. 'MY NAME IS EDWARD HYDE!'

Cackling like a madman he dropped the burning paper into the pool of petrol. A plume of flame flew up into the air as the four prisoners were incinerated. With the cackles of Hyde filling the air the camera turned off.

 **AN: Who saw that coming? Well, what do you think of that?**

 **So now the Phantom has to fight Mister Hyde. I'll see you all next time.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Child of music and dreams: I think you've heard of this guy.**

 **Caterall: Well I gave a bit of Erik's backstory here and the full history of the "Phantom Family" will be revealed. I hope you like the Hyde idea.**

 **I'll see you all around.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	6. Hyde and Seek Part One

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to Phantom of the Opera

Hyde and Seak

Part One

The car raced through the fairly empty streets. Sitting in the drivers seat was Utterson while sitting in the back, almost completely hidden by shadow, was the Phantom. They'd just picked up the drugs, for some reason Utterson insisted on getting a black walking stick from his house as well, and were now hurrying to Jekyll's house. So far Utterson hadn't seen much of the Phantom, he seemed able to vanish into the shadows as if he could control the shadows. From what he had seen though he could tell that the Phantom was a professional. His suit was a black jumpsuit with armoured plates attached to it. The plates were positioned with space between them giving him a brilliant combination of mobility and protection. He also noticed that his black cape had a slight glint to it like metal, as if metal was woven into the fabric.

'When will we be there?' the Phantom asked in a monotone.

'In just a few minutes.'

'Good. The sooner we finish off Hyde the better.'

'You're not going to kill Jekyll are you?' Utterson snapped.

'No.'

'You better not.'

'I want to save Jekyll and destroy Hyde. I don't know how strong Hyde is and I will not fight him until I have reliable intelligence.'

'And we can find that at Jekyll's house?'

'That's what I think.'

'Poule will help us,' Utterson stated.

'Poule? Who is Poule?'

'The butler at Henry's house.'

'Is Jekyll a rich man?'

'Moderately. He can pay for a few staff. Here we are.'

Utterson parked the car outside of a Victorian Town House in Saint James'. Utterson got out first and hurried to the boot of the car where the drugs were. By the time he got there though the Phantom had already got them out and was carrying them in a large black suitcase. Without saying a word the Phantom hurried towards the front door of the house and punched the door bell. By the time Utterson managed to reach him no one had still answered.

Then a song started playing, coming from Uttersons top pocket. He pulled out his phone and then answered it.

'Emma are you alright? I'm at his house now. The police aren't here yet. We don't know if this Hyde person was talking about our Henry. I'll call you as soon as I know more.'

Utterson then turned his phone off and sighed while shaking his head.

'Who was that?' the Phantom asked him.

'Emma. Henry's girlfriend.'

'What did she want?'

'She's worried about Henry.'

'Understandable.'

After a few more moments no one answered the door and the Phantom was getting impatient.

'Odd,' Utterson muttered before looking at the Phantom. 'Poule's normally quick to answer the door.'

'Don't you have a key?'

'No.'

The Phantom opened a pocket on his belt and pulled out a small black plastic square and stuck it on the door.

'What's that?' asked Utterson.

'A scanner. I'm looking for electronic locks or alarms,' the Phantom answered the question simply.

What he didn't say was that the device was connected to his mask. It allowed him to see a 3D model of the door and all the alarms on it. There was only a basic key lock.

'You should tell your friend to improve security,' the Phantom advised Utterson as he pulled the scanner off of the door and then got out a set of lock picks.

It didn't take long to open the door. Slowly they both stepped into the dark hall and Utterson tried to turn on the lights.

'Power's down,' he said when they didn't light up. 'Poule! Can you hear me?'

His voice echoed through the house but he got no answer. The Phantom pulled out a pair of LED torches, handed one to Utterson, and then they moved through the house. The Phantom found his way to the stairs and, with Utterson just behind him, they made it to the first floor. The house had three floors, including an attic, and the Phantom was worried about what could be hiding in the house. The first floor had three rooms in it.

'Poule?' Utterson shouted. 'Where are you?'

'Shh,' the Phantom whispered.

'What do you mean-'

'Shh,' the Phantom interrupted him.

Utterson was silent for a second until he heard it. It was a low groaning sound coming from the closest room.

'I see you have little experience with breaking and entering and tracking a person down.'

'I've never had to.'

The Phantom slowly walked towards the door and attached his scanner to it. It was unlocked. The masked man got ready to enter.

'I'll go first,' said Utterson.

'It could be dangerous and you're not armed.'

'I am.'

Utterson gripped the handle of his walking stick tight and pulled revealing the sword was disguised as a walking stick.

'I'm still going first,' the Phantom said and then pushed the door open slowly but the small of blood rushed out of it.

Inside he saw a terrible sight. The body of a young woman was on the floor with a machete buried in the top of her head and blood pooling across the floor. Further into the room, which was empty apart from a few pieces of furniture pushed up against the wall, was an older man, in his sixties, tied to a chair. On the floor was a woman in her thirties tied up and gagged. They looked at the Phantom with terrified eyes and the man tried to move his chair away from him.

'Poule!' Utterson shouted when he saw the man.

The lawyer ran forwards, barging past the Phantom, as he tried to get to the butler. The Phantom saw Poule's eyes turn from shock, to relief and then to absolute fear. Utterson ran and then the Phantom saw it. Fishing wire stretched across the room at ancle level. Utterson ran across the wire and the vigilante heard it. A click. As fast as he could the Phantom dropped his case and pounced onto the lawyer, wrapping his cape around them both and forcing Utterson to the ground as two gunshots blasted through the air. The Phantom felt a cloud of shotgun pellets bouncing off of his cape as he protected himself and Utterson. When the bombardment ended the Phantom stood up and walked straight towards Poule.

'What's that cape made from?' Utterson asked as the Phantom drew his sword.

'A mix of kevlar with titanium fibre sown into it,' the vigilante then sliced through the cords tying Poule to the chair.

The butler fell out of the chair and pulled the gag from his mouth. Utterson crouched next to him.

'Poule are you alright?' he asked while the Phantom freed the woman.

'More or less. Samantha. He killed her.'

'Who?'

'Hyde. He killed her and tied us up in here and set up the boobytrap.'

'Why?' asked Utterson.

'I don't know,' the butler answered.

'Because he could,' the Phantom stated as he walked towards Poule and Utterson. 'Mister Hyde was created to be a soldier not tied down by guilt or remorse. He did this because he could do it,' the Phantom stated before looking at Poule. 'Mister Poule I need access to Doctor Jekyll's research. Don't try to stop me.'

'I won't,' Poule told the Phantom. 'I know I couldn't stop you if I tried. You'll find all you need to find in his study.'

'What about the lab?' asked Utterson.

'Hyde wrecked it. He smashed everything.'

'Then I'll find a new lab. Where's the study?'

'The next room.'

Without another word the Phantom left the room, not daring to look at the body, picked up the case and then walked into the study. It had been ransacked. The two computers had been smashed completely and most of the filing cabinets had been ripped apart, the papers in them scattered across the floor or torn. Then there was a safe. It stood tall and dark in a corner. It's black surface was badly scratched and a few dents were in it. He attached the scanner onto the safe and saw it was an electronic, finger print and number lock. Hard to unlock. The Phantom pulled out an acid laucher and squirted the safe with the corrosive liquid. The safe locks began to melt away and in less than a minute he was in.

The safe didn't contain much. There were two vials of blood, a folder containing papers labelled, HYDE and a computer memory stick. The Phantom took them all, putting them in his case, and then got ready to leave. When he left the study Utterson stepped into his path.

'What do we do now?'

'We use this research to come up with an antedote to Hyde. I'll need your continued help though. Are you with me?'

'For Henry, yes.'

'Good. I'll be at your house on Friday night at eleven with the equipment I need.'

'Good luck,' Utterson said to his ally.

The Phantom didn't respond. Instead he walked down the stairs towards the front door and vanished into the night.


	7. Hyde and Seek Part Two

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to anything

Hyde and Seak

Part Two

'A dangerous man.'

'Utterly psychotic.'

'London is horrified.'

'Who is Edward Hyde?'

Christine looked at the news on her phone as she walked down the street. Hyde, or whoever he was, was making headlines the world over. Some were even saying that this marked the return of the Supervillian, something she certainly didn't want.

Chrisitne walked into a warm little cafe named Reflet. With a quick glance over the mostly empty room she saw her friend sitting at a corner table.

'Meg,' Christine said as she sat oppisite her. Christine saw a half drank cup of coffe in front of her friend.

'I'm glad you could meet up Chrissy,' said Meg as she took off her reading glasses and put down her newspaper. It was talking about Hyde.

The two gave eachother a little hug and Christine ordered a coffee.

'Can you beleive this?' asked Meg as she thrust her newspaper in Christines face. 'It's like it was years ago all over again.'

'It won't get that bad again Meg.'

'I hope not,' Meg sounded like she was hyper. 'I haven't seen a man this violent since the Highwayman.'

Christine internally flinched when Meg said that name.

'No one can be that evil,' Christine stated firmly.

'I know but we need to prepare for the worst. If the Supervillians are coming back I don't think the Phantom can handle them alone.'

'What are you saying?' asked Christine as a bad feeling welled up in her gut.

'We bring them back. We track down the Phantoms old allies and get them back in the spandex.'

Christine closed her eyes and did all she could to keep her face blank.

'Meg, the Night Blade and Gentleman vanished four years ago. We can never find them.'

'But I will,' said Meg as an excited smile crossed her face. 'I've been digging for years. I know I'm close to finding out who the Phantom is and then we can bring back his old allies. It'll be a piece of cake.'

'No it won't,' said Christine. 'Vigilantes are dangerous. If you find out who they are God knows what they'll do to you.'

'I have to try Christine. I have to do something.'

...

Erik sat in his small hotel room holding his civilian mask in his hands. Slowly he turned it over and over in his hands. His fingers glided over the inside of the mask, touching every detail, every shape and bump in it. The mask was moulded to fit his face perfectly so he didn't need to have any type of cord on it. He slowly pushed it back onto his face, it fit on perfectly, hiding the disfigurment he'd had for so long, it was a great improvement on his older masks which were just pieces of plastic strapped to his face. Slowly Erik walked to the window of his room and looked out at the busy London street. It hadn't snowed since the night before so there was only a thin covering of the white powder. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. The phone read "Antionette Giry."

'Good morning,' he said to her.

'Erik get back here!'

 _She's in one of her moods again,_ Erik thought to herself.

'Listen to me-'

'No Erik. You listen to me. Get back to Paris now.'

'Antionette I have a job to do. As soon as I've dealt with Mister Hyde I'll get back home.'

'No you're coming back now! Britains got its own masked hero and they don't need your help.'

'That persons just a toy of the government. Last time I checked that excuse of a hero was off helping the SAS kill whoever the government want dead.'

'But Erik-'

'I'll be back in less than a week.'

Antionette ended the call and Erik sighed. He hated annoying her, she was his best friend and one of the few who knew his secret.

...

Hyde sat at a table in a darkened room haunched over his pizza box, tearing into his meal and not caring about the pieces of food stuck to his face and getting into his hair.

'Boss.'

Hyde looked at one of his hired men. They'd been given a uniform of a black trench coat and black bulletproof vests.

'What ya want?' Hyde asked gruffly.

'The guns have just arrived. Ya want to see 'em?'

'Sure,' Hyde growled as he pushed himself up from his chair.

He left the small room and into the main part of the abandoned factory he was using as a base. Out there sat about twenty men wearing black or dark brown trench coats. In the middle of the mostly empty factory floor, amongst the rubble and stacks of old rotting crates, were new wooden crates. Hyde walked straight up to one of the crates and, with his barehands, ripped off the screwed down lid of one of them, cutting his hands on the splintered wood and screws. He dropped the lid and looked at the wounds on his hands in just seconds the wounds had healed. Hyde reached down into the crate and pulled out an SA80 rifle. Military grade weapon used by the Britsh Army.

'Lads!' he shouted at his men. 'I hired you for one job. Chaos. We're gonna break all bloody Hell over this city and you reep the rewards. Do what you want and you'll get paid! Tonight we start in our campaign of blood!'

His men roared their approval as Hyde chucked his rifle to one of his men. That night Hell was going to descend upon London.

...

 **AN: There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Child of Music and Dreams: Erm, no comment.**


	8. Hyde and Seek Part Three

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to Phantom of the Opera or Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde.

Hyde and Seak part three

John Utterson had known Jekyll for a long time. They'd met at college, Utterson studying law, politics and criminology, Jekyll studying chemistry, bioligy and psychology, and became good friends. They'd gone to university together and had stayed as good friends ever since then. They'd always looked out for eachother and when the Mister Hyde disaster began he was there from the start helping Jekyll.

Now Utterson stood in his kitchen setting up the lab equipment for the Phantom. He had Bunsen burners, measuring mugs and all manner of other devices. Now all he had to do was wait. Sitting alongside all of the lab equipment was his laptop. When he looked at it conflict raced across the lawyers face. He had to look again. Slowly he opened the laptop and turned it on. He went straight to the videos on his computer and loaded one up that occupied its own file. It was simply labelled "HYDE".

The video played and Utterson had to force himself to watch. It was like a car crash. The image on his computer showed a well-lit lab, lined with large glass cabinets holding all manner of chemicals; the camera recording all of this had been set up on a bench that was just visible in the foreground of the shot. Then the empty scene changed as a man stepped into it. He was tall and thin, with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and his face showed both intelligence and kindness.

'My name is Doctor Henry Jekyll,' he said to the camera. 'Tonight I am going to test my theory and formula. The purpose of this formula is to create a super soldier who can fight without feeling guilt in a battle. He will also have more energy and his wounds will heal at a much faster rate than those of a normal Human The Ministry of Defence, which used to fund my experiments, stopped their funding after I failed to create the forula a few times already. I know this will work. In case this experiment goes wrong, which, as all of my experiments on animals have proven unlikely, I have sent a final copy of my Will to my friend John Utterson. The time now is three fiftysix AM. Wish me luck.'

Jekyll walked towards the cabinet behind him and pulled out a measuring jug containing a thick, crimson liquid. Jekyll looked at the liquid, holding it up to the light, and then he took a deep breath before drinking it. Jekyll quickly placed the bottle down on the bench and waited. After a few seconds he licked his lips and made a tutting sound.

'I taste salt. My saliva is becoming salty,' he said before his face scrunched up. 'Now it tastes very bitter.' He flinched. 'It's stinging my gums.'

Jekyll then unfasted his collar and wiped his brow to take away the sweat that was starting to spread across his forehead.

'A heat,' he mumbled. 'It's spreading through my veins. Now I feel dizzy and, and,' he stopped and a laugh escaped his lips. 'Euphoria, ha, ha, ha.'

Jekyyl was standing differently. Where he once stood tall and prim he looked unbalanced, swaying from side to side.

'So far there hasn't been any behavioral differences. Perhaps I, perhaps I ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.'

He kept laughing madly as he stared straight at the camera. Then the laughter ended as he screamed in pain and bent over, grabbing his belly as coughs tore out of his mouth. He then stood up straight looking at the camera as something terrible happened. The sounds of bones snaping and refusing filled the air. Jekyll's skin started changing, as if melting pieces of his skull came out of place, making marks on the surface as they skidded over eachother. Jekyll became shorter but his muscles grew larger, tearing his white lab coat. Roaring in pain he grabbed at his hair and tore out a few chunks but they just grew back in moments. The hair was becoming messy and tangled, sticking out at every angle. With one final, gutteral, animal roar the creature that was once Jekyll fell against the desk and the camera turned off.

Utterson looked away from his computer screen, doing all he could to not cry at what had happened to his friend.

'Poor man,' said a voice from behind him.

Utterson jumped out of his chair, spinning around with his fist raised, to see the Phantom standing just behind him.

'How did you get in here?' snapped Utterson.

'Your security system is outdated. It was easy. I see you've got the lab set up.'

'Do what you need to do,' Utterson told the Phantom. 'It's all yours.'

...

Christine sat in her and Raoul's bedroom looking through a box containing many old journals. Her journals. The diary she was looking for was her diary for 1999.

'There you are,' she said as she flicked through the pulled out the right diary. It was twenty years old and its age was obvious. Christine flicked through the pages looking for the right date. She found it. August twenty second. She had last wrote on that page twenty years earlier when she was just nine.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Something mad happened tonight. Aunt Antionette couldn't pick me and Meg up from gymnastics_ _lessons today so uncle Erik did it. We were walking home when some me_ _n tried to get us. Uncle Erik told me and Meg to run and hide and not too look. We hid in bins but I watched. Uncle Erik was amazing. He beat them up. They didn't stand a chance they couldn't touch him. When he took them all out he took Meg and me and we ran until we made it home. I wish I could fight like him._

Christine put down her diary, her mind going back to that night so many years ago. It had only been a few months since a mysterious vigilante, known as the Phantom, had first appeared. She should have realized it then but she didn't.

Leaving the diary on her bed she walked to the wardrobe and slid the back away revealing a safe with a fingerprint lock. She opened it and saw a single shelf inside with one box on it and a pair of long thin poles surrounded by bubblewrap. Slowly she carried the box to her bed and opend it, slowly pulling out two pieces of dark blue fabric. Both were made from a type of kevlar with a nano-cellulose plate woven into the front of one of them. That was a bodysuit made to measure her exactly, or at least her when she was eighteen. The other fabric was a cape. It was thin and had a few bullet holes in it. She let the cape glide over her fingers as it fell onto the bed. She at last looked at the last items in the box. A pair of black boots and gloves, an elastic hair band and then, at the bottom of the box, was a domino mask with black lenses in it. She lifted it up and nervously put the mask over her eyes. It still fit her.

'Christine?'

Christine spun on her heels to see Raoul standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He was stillw wearing his coat so he must have only just come in.

'What are you doing?' he asked, his face a mix between shock and annoyance.

'Looking at the past,' she answered as she took off the mask and put it back in the box.

'Christine,' he said to her, 'we agreed to put all this vigilante rubbish behind us.'

'I'm not going to jump outside and start attacking every gangster I find!' she snapped.

'Then what were you doing?'

'I don't know,' she answered as she st down on the bed, facing away from Raoul. 'It's just something Meg said to me yesturday.'

'And that was?'

'Hyde,' Christine answered. 'She thinks Hyde means the return of the supervillians.'

'They're all dead or locked up,' Raoul reminded her as he sat next to her. 'They'll never come back again.'

'They used to escape from prison every month,' Christine said with a laugh at the memories.

'And that's why Erik stopped putting them away,' said Raoul. 'That's we retired.'

'What if Hyde does mark the return of the supercriminals?'

'He won't.'

'But what if he does?'

'We have a good police force. Erik is out there. Nothing can get past them.'

'But if the worst happens-'

'It won't,' Raoul cut her off. 'We can't just go back to fighting crime at the drop of a hat.'

'I know. I know. But I still worry for Erik.'

...

An empty void of black space, filled with rolling clouds of white mist and no noise. That is what Henry Jekyll saw as he looked in every direction. After a long time, he didn't know how long, he couldn't tell the time at all, he heard a noise, so strange in this dark space. In the distance he saw a hated figure walking towards him. Hyde.

'You finally fell asleep,' said Jekyll. 'I was starting to miss our chats.'

'Let me guess,' Hyde gruffly said to him, 'you're going to say I'm not real and you want your body back.'

'You took the words out of my mouth Mister Hyde. Now give me my body back.'

Hyde hackled at what Jekyll said.

'Never gets old Jekyll. Just accept it, you enjoy what I do. I am what you really are.'

'You are a failed experiment!' snapped Jekyll. 'You are nothing more than a lab rat with an extra limb.'

'You're the extra limb Doc,' Hyde snarled. 'I'll find a way to cut you off.'

'Damn you Hyde!' Jekyll shouted at his enemy. 'Just set me free.'

'Can't you see the truth? You are me! If you stopped resisting you'd truly enjoy life.'

Jekyll threw a clumsy pnch at Hyde who easily blocked it and then slammed his ape like fist into Jekyll's neck. The scientist fell to the hard, cold floor, struggling for breath. Hyde didn't stop. He sent kick after kinck into Jekyll who didn't bleed but he did feel pain.

'I won't kill you Jekyll. I'll keep you alive in MY mind and I'll keep fighting you until you accept that you're a part of me!'

'Go to Hell Hyde,' gasped Jekyll.

'We'll go there together Jekyll. I might just send Emma there ahead of us.'

 **AN: A chapter a little early for you. I hope you enjoyed. As ever, please review and give any criticism and thoughts.**


	9. Hyde and Seek Part Four

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own anything

Hyde and Seek

Part Four

 **One week before Mister Hyde appeared**

'Stand your ground!'

'Fire!'

In a mercenary base in Ukraine all Hell was breaking loose. The soldiers for hire tried to stand their ground against the deadly enemy tearing through them but most dropped their weapons and ran. Inside the command post of the base stood a grizzled soldier with a missing eye that was covered by a sheet of metal bolted to his eye socket. The fingers on his left hand were gone and replaced by state of the art mechanical prosthetics. His combat gear was as grizzled and worn as its wearer and holstered at his hip was an MP-443 Grach.

'Major Mateev,' one of his lieutenants said as he ran up to him, 'we've been broken. Our men can't hold him back.'

'Order them to pull back,' Mateev told the young soldier. 'I'll deal with our foe myself.'

'But sir he's in his prime. You can't beat him.'

'I didn't ask for your fucking opinion,' Mateev snapped. 'Get me my sword.'

Outside the command point a lone warrior walked across the stone ground towards the door leading to the command point. A mercenary armed with an AK47 burst through the door but the warrior, on reflex, lowered his weapon and fired. The merenary was thrown onto the ground as a cloud of scarlet burst out of him.

The warrior wore shining silver greeves and vambraces while on his chest was a thick shining plate. Hanging off of his shoulders was a scarlet cloak and his head was completely covered by a mechanical sallet helmet that was connected to a bevore around his neck. The warrior was armed with a poleaxe that had a rifle built into it. A perfect combonation of melee weapon and gun. The warrior was going to advance into the base but he didn't have to. Mateev stepped out armed with a katana that gleamed in the pale sun light.

'Mateev,' said the warrior.

'Saint George,' Mateev said slowly as he got into a fighting stance.

'I've come for your surrender,' Saint George told the mercenary.

'Ha. You know I won't surrender.'

'So be it.'

Saint George attacked first. He swung the blade of his poleaxe low at Mateev's knee but Mateev blocked it and swung at Saint George. The English soldier blocked the blow with his vambrace and swung a punch at Mateeev who dodged it. Mateev swung three quick blows at Saint George who blocked each blow with the shaft of his poleaxe. The English soldier locked weapons with the mercenary and swung a kick into the side of Mateev. He felt one of Mateev's ribs break so Saint George pressed the attack. Using all of his strength he shoved Mateev into a wall and aimed his weapon at Mateev. He pulled the trigger.

 **Present**

Saphire, thin as water but shimmering with light. The Phantom looked at the antidote to Hyde inside the conical glass which he held in his hand.

'Will it work?' Utterson asked his ally.

'Hopefuly. This is based on all of Jekyll's notes and, as far as I can tell, it will stop him.'

'Will it harm Henry?' Utterson asked, trying to hide his fear.

'It shouldn't. The worst he'll get is a headache.'

'Good. Now all we need to do is find Hyde.'

'It won't be easy.'

'What's the plan?'

'We wait for him to make a move,' the Phantom stated and held his vambrace up to his mask.

Utterson glanced at the black vambrace and saw small tubes, for his lasoo's, and behind that was what looked like a radio. The Phantom turned a dial on it and nodded just as he stopped turning it.

'I've set my radio to the police band. I'll know when he makes his move.'

'Is there anything I can do?'

'Just avoid telling anyone I was here.'

'You do know the authorities have probably spotted you already,' Utterson advised the Phantom.

'Of course I know. In the UK there's at least one camera for every eleven people. The chances of me not being noticed are the same as the Highwayman escaping from prison.'

'Thank he's locked up,' said Utterson.

The Phantom poured some of the antidote into a hyperdermic syringe. After looking at it for a moment he placed it in a compartment in his belt and turned to face Utterson.

'It's been an honour working with you Mister Utterson,' the vigilante said and extended his hand.

'And I must say the same,' the lawyer shook the Phantoms hand. 'Good luck Phantom.'

'Thank you Mister Utterson.'

The vigilante turned around, leaving as quickly as he could. In just moments he walked out of Utterson's house and the night engulfed him; like he was never there.

...

...

Once again a young man with short black hair, brown eyes and had a scar on his right cheek from a knife wound, walked through the corridors of MI5. After a while he reached the office with the name "Essex" written on it and confidently knocked on it.

'Enter,' a sharp voice answered.

The young man calmly walked in and saw a simple room with a single desk near the wall. Sitting behind the desk was a man in his early fifties with neat greying hair and a short beard.

'Welcome back Mister Harris,' the older man greeted the young man in a firm, military voice. 'Take a seat please.'

Harris sat in front on the desk and looked at Essex.

'You've read my report on my latest assignment?' Harris asked him.

'I have. Well done on dealing with Mateev. That thug had it coming.'

'He certainly did sir. I assume you have a new mission for me.'

'That is correct Mister Harris,' Essex said and then reached into his desk, pulling out a folder. 'It should be easy. There's an old colleague of yours in London.'

'Go on,' Harris said as he arched an eyebrow.

'We would like you to make sure he leaves the country as soon as possible.'

Essex passed Harris the folder and the British agent looked at it. With one glance he knew what he had to do.

'I'll make sure the Phantom leaves the UK sir,' Harris assured Essex. 'What do I do if he refuses to leave?'

'The usual,' Essex informed him.

'I won't kill the Phantom,' Harris snapped.

'Must I remind you the deal we made?' Essex said calmly. 'It would be a shame if the world learned who you and your family are.'

Harris looked at the folder and a look of pain crossed his face.

'I'll get him to leave.'

...

Hyde sat in the passanger seat of a black transit van. His wide brimmed hat was pulled low over his eyes but he lazily played with his colt in his left hand. The driver, a man named Del, noticed his boss flinch a tiny amount but he pretended to not notice. Hyde groaned at the pain he felt in his head. Jekyll was there trying to break out. It was easy to hold him back but the scientist could be hard to deal with sometimes.

'We should be at the jewellers soon boss,' said Del.

'Great. Remember to kill anyone who gets in your way.'

'Got it boss.'

'I'll enjoy this,' Hyde said as he turned off his pistols safety just as the van went over a speed bump.

'Shouldn't you be careful with that?' asked Del.

'I don't give a shit,' Hyde growled, forcing Del to focus on his driving as they drew closer and closer to their target.

Soon, London would wake up from its slumber to the sounds of gunfire and death.

 **AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. To be honest I'm still not completely satisfied with this one.**

 **For the record, Harris/Saint George is an OC.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith: Thanks for a very good review. The scene where Jekyll turns into Hyde is mostly based on the musical version of Jekyll and Hyde, starring David Hasselhoff. I hope you liked this chapter and, with any luck, I improved the short sentences problem. Let me know if there were any typos.**


	10. Hyde and Seek Part Five

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own anything apart from my OC's

Hyde and Seak

Part Five

Hyde smiled as he saw the jewelers in Savile Row.

'Here we go lads!' he shouted into the back of the van.

The pavements on either side of the road were packed with pedestrians doing their christmas shopping, unaware of the Hell about to descend. The van, which had been traveling at a slow pace, suddenly kicked into full speed, its tires screaching through the cold air. It swerved outside the jewellers bringing its rear doors to the front of the jewelers.

'GO!' Hyde screamed with maniac glee as ten men, fully armed with SA 80's and Glok 17's jumped out of the van and charged towards the shop, firing off bursts from their rifles.

Each one wore the long black trenchcoats, black hats and balaclava's Hyde had decided would be there uniforms. Beneath their coats though they wore black bullet proof vests. As soon as the shoppers saw what was happening they ran, caught up in a stampede, desperate to preserve their lives.

Hyde ran out of the van, still laughing at the terror in the crowds. He aimed his pistol at the closest person, a young woman who had fallen over in the rush. He pulled the trigger twice, one shot ripping into her hip and the other her skull. Gore and bone splattered every where across the pavement mixing with the freezing water running towards the drain.

'I'm Hyde!' he declared and cackled.

Hyde joined his men in the rush to the jewelers. They'd already entered the large shop , killing the security guard, and had taken the shopworkers and customers captive, forcing them to kneel on the ground with their hands on their heads. A few had set about smashing the glass display cabinets and looting all of the valuables. The shop had a large counter running the length of it while on the opposite wall were tall glass cabinets. Between them was a space where two people could stand. That was where the captives were kneeling.

'Hello, hello, hello,' Hyde mockingly said to the twelve captives. 'I'm Hyde. You probably saw me on the news. I fried those people. I think I'll kill half of you.'

The prisoners were frantic. Tears streamed down their faces and one had vomited from the panic engulfing him. Each one prayed for a miracle.

...

The Phantom sprinted across the rooftops towards the disturbance. Reports indicated Hyde was leading an armed robbery and someone had already been shot. Sprinting as fast as he could, he made it ot the edge of the line of buildings he was on. Their, on the other side of the street, was his target. He saw a black van outside a jewelers. Pressing a button on the side of his mask, his vision zoomed in on the jewelers window and he saw he was right. Hyde was there, pointing a gun at some people taken captive. Outside the once bustling street had emptied, people taking shelter in the nearby shops and bars while a lone policeman, crouching behind a bin, waited for orders.

'Direct aproach,' the Phantom said to himself and took in a deep breath.

The vigilante jumped off the edge of the building and let his cape spread out around him turning into a glider that slowed his descent. He landed in the middle of the road with a loud thump. A brief shock of pain shot through his legs forcing him to grunt. He wasn't as young as he used to be. He got ready to attack. In the windows on the street he saw people pointing their camera's and phones at him.

'Here we go again,' he whispered and charged towards the jewelers.

...

'The young one first,' Hyde chuckled as he pointed his gun at the youngest person there, a boy of thirteen.

'NO!' his mother screamed and threw herself in front of him but one of Hydes men yanked her away.

The madman tightened his finger around the trigger and was about to shoot when a tiny movement caught his attention. A small black sphere, just a centremeter across was gliding towards his gun. It hit the gun and the sphere dissolved into acid that splashed across the gun and his hand.

'AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!' Hyde howled, dropping his gun and looking at his hand that hadn't started healing.

'Bonsoir.'

Everyone looked at the source of the word and their mouths dropped open and their eyes changed. The prisoners eyes suddenly filled with hope while the criminals eyes were filled with fear. Hyde looked at the Phantom with anger.

'KILL HIM!' Hyde roared as he drew his machete with his right hand, his left hand still hadn't healed.

The Phantom didn't give them a chance. He threw his wrist out at the criminals and launched a lasoo at the closest one to him before pulling a handful of acid pellets out of his belt and threw them at the shops lights pluning them into darkness. The criminals were blinded but the Phantom, with the nightvision in his mask, could see perfectly.

One of the thugs fired a burst of bullets at the direction of the Phantom, killing the man caught on the lasoo, as the Phantom jumped down, throwing himself under the hanging body and into the fight. He swung his fist between one of the criminals legs and jumped up finishing him off with two punches to the torso and one to the head. The next thug grabbed his rifle by the barrel and swung it at the Phantom's head but the vigilante was too quick. He grabbed the butt of the incoming weapon, yaking it out of his enemies hand and swung his boot into the thugs knee, breaking the joint. He dropped the gun, grabbed the thug and pushed him away. Hyde was standing at the back of his gang. The Phantom would have to fight his way through them all. He threw two punches at the next thugs head, breaking his nose and jaw, and threw him into a broken glass cabinet. The next one levelled his rifle in the tight space and tried to fire but the Phantom swung the bottom of his fist at the gun, knocking it out of the way as a burst of bullets tore through the cabinets, and the Phantom grabbed the man by the coat and headbutted him, knocking the thug out.

'Run!' the vigilante shouted at the captives who instantly bolted for the door.

The vigilante ran towards the rest of the gang, holding the unconcious man in front of him as a shield against the barrarge of bullets about to be unleashed on him. Bullets tore through the unconcious mans body armour killing him but the Phantom didn't care. He threw the body forwards into the next criminal who stumbled under the weight of his friends body. The mans head hit the floor so fast that he was knocked out. Two of the thugs charged the Phantom firing their weapons. The Phantom wrapped his cape around around himself as fast as lighting and crouched down. He felt the bullets beating against the cape and his armour. His cape could hold them off for a while but not forever. He quickly reached into his belt and pulled out an acid pellet. He only had four left. With a fast throw of his arm the pellet glided through the air at the leg of one of his enemies. He waited until the painful screams emerged and then attacked. Drawing his sword as he dove through the air at the pair of thugs he slashed into them. Both fell dead with slash wounds across their throats. The last two thugs between the Phantom and Hyde looked at each other nervously and shifted backwards, trying to decide if they should fight the Phantom or retreat past Hyde.

They never got a chance to decide. Hyde swung at the two of them with his machete, hacking them across the back of their necks. They didn't mean anything to Hyde. He could get more.

The Phantom glared at Hyde. The two of them starred each other down for a few seconds, the space between them only four feet.

'I know you can hear me Jekyll,' the Phantom said as he looked into Hyde's eyes. 'Fight him.'

'You know what's happened to Jekyll?' Hyde snarled.

'I know how to save him.'

Hyde barked out laughing.

'Hyde is hear to stay no matter what you pretend!'

'And I will kill Hyde so Jekyll can live.'

'I'll live on forever with Satan by my side!'

'And I'll send you to Satan.'

'And they'll never seperate Jekyll from Hyde!'

The Phantom knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. He couldn't kill Hyde, that would risk Jekyll, and Hyde's regenerative powers would make him impossile to kill anyway. He had to imobolise Hyde long enough to inject him with the antidote.

The vigilante readied his sword and prepared to attack Hyde. The Phantom's mouth set in a calm, determined think line. Hyde was smiling with excitement at facing the Phantom.

Hyde swung first and the Phantom moved to parry the blow. Their blades met with a _chink_ and their battle began.

...

Outside the jewelers dozens of police cars and vans had cordened off the street. Speacilist firearms officers were ready for the shoot out they knew would come about soon.

However, if any of them looked up at the buildings over them they would have noticed something silver reflecting the flashing blue lights of their cars.

Saint George watched them, waiting for the time to strike.

'Saint George can you hear me?' he heard the voice of Essex enter his ear.

'I hear you. I've identified the Phantom's location and it looks like he's fighting Hyde. Permission to engage?'

'Denied. Wait until you can get to the Phantom directly and without witnesses. The last thing we need is you being seen on TV with the Phantom.'

 **AN:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Originally I planned for Hyde and his gang to attack a pub but after what happened in Paris last month I think that wouldn't have been appropriate.**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Tie Dyed Broadway: I very much like the musical and is my second favourite version of the story.**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith: I think I may have got a bit carried away with describing Saint George's armour. Thanks for the notices about my spelling mistakes. Always let me know. By the way, there is something more dangerous than speedbumps that could defeat Hyde. Pot Holes.**


	11. Hyde and Seek Part Six

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to anything other than my OC's

Hyde and Seak

Part Six

The Phantom expertly parried the attack and went on the offensive. He stabbed at Hyde twice but both blos were knocked out of the way by Hyde's machete. The Phantom lunged again and the two locked blades starting a test of strength. The Phantom was strong but Hyde, with his enhanced muscles, was stronger.

'Fight him Jekyll!' the Phantom shouted and jumped over the counter away from Hyde.

'He can't hear you!' Hyde growled and clamped shut his eyes in pain for a second.

That second was all he needed. The Phantom reached into his belt, pulled out a Fire Grenade and threw it at Hyde's chest. The flames surrounded Hyde, singing his skin and clothes. The vigilante didn't stop his attack. Instead he swung his left fist into Hyde's face breaking his nose, and then slashed at him again with his sword. Before the wounds could start healing Hyde dropped his machete and lunged across the counter at the Phantom with his bare hands outstretched. The Phantom lunged with his sword and stabbed Hyde through the shoulder but before he could pull his weapon back, Hyde grabbed the blade and pulled away, taking the sword with him. The monster threw the sword away and raised his fists for the next round of fighting.

The Phantom leapt over the counter and swung a punch at the side of Hyde's face and sent his boot between Hyde's legs. Hyde didn't flinch. Instead he pummeled the Phantom with a haymaker to the mask and the Phantom went tumbling to the ground. The screen inside of the vigilante's mask started showing static but he could still make out the lumbering form of Hyde striding towards him. The Phantom pressed a button on the side of his mask and a section of the mask in front of the eyes shifted open letting him see without the screen. What he saw was Hyde, with his machete back in hand, getting ready to deliver a killing blow. The vigilante rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the blow, picking up one of the larger shards of glass which littered the floor as he went and threw it like a spear at Hyde. The glass shattered into Hyde's face, cutting him badly and driving deep into his flesh. The wounds started to heal. Hyde roared as he charged at the Phantom who tried to dodge out of the way of the beast, more like a bull than a man, but was too late. Hyde gripped onto the Phantoms cape and pulled hard, nearly pulling the Phantom over.

'Not again,' the Phantom groaned as he hit the clasp on his cape letting the cape come free.

Hyde tumbled to the floor with the cape still in his hands but he was soon staggering to his feet. Panting heavily, like a dog without water on a summers day, the Phantom studied his enemy, trying to form a plan. Every wound he dealt against Hyde healed quickly, he was far stronger, more energetic and could endure far more punishment. The Phantom couldn't keep going on forever; he had to give Hyde the antidote, bring back Jekyll and escape before the police could get in.

Lasso?

It should immobilise Hyde long enough to inject him but it could kill Jekyll when the transformation started. Was it worth the risk? He had no choice. The Phantom aimed the launcher at Hyde and let a lasso jump free towards the target. It wrapped around Hyde's neck while the other end attached to the ceiling, hoisting him up above the floor. Moving llike lightning the Phantom grabbed the needle from the pocket in his belt and advanced on Hyde. He was only three feet away when Hyde reached up to the cord around his neck and pulled with all his strength and snapped the lasso. When he dropped to the ground he looked at the Phantom and roared in anger.

The Phantom was thrown through the last intact display cabinet, glass shards falling around him like rain, and was pummeled by blow after blow from Hyde's bear like fists. Each blow thumped against the metal plates of the Phantoms armour cracking them. The shocks of pain bounced through the vigilante as he tried to stand against Hyde. Things had gone from bad to worse. When Hyde had grappled him he'd dropped the antidote somewhere in the shop. He reached into his belt as quickly as he could and pulled out a Fire Grenade, ready to throw it at the floor beneath Hyde. In seconds a cloud of flame, designed to stun not kill, englufed Hyde and gave the Phantom his chance. He backhanded Hyde across the face and sent a fist into the monsters face, shattering the nose again and pushing his enemy back. The Phantom attacked again, jumping up and throwing a kick into Hyde's face causing more damage to the nose before it had started to heal. He threw three more punched at Hyde, focusing on one spot to break the rib. When he felt it break he threw his knee straight into that spot causing more damage, he was sure he felt blood welling out of the spot of skin torn by broken bones, and then threw a strong punch into Hyde's chest pushing him back again under one of the ceiling lights. The Phantom swung one of his last Acid Pellets at the wires holding the lamp to the ceiling and it collapsed down onto Hyde forcing him to fall to his knees. The Phantom sent a last kick into Hyde knocking him onto his back. The vigilante needed to move fast. He scanned the floor with his eyes, desperately searching for the antidote that would end all of this.

There.

He saw the small needle holding the saphire liquid sitting on top of a pile of broken glass and gold necklaces. With incredible speed he grabbed it in time for Hyde to throw the the lamp off of him and glare at the Phantom with rage.

'It's over now Hyde,' the Phantom gasped through thick heavy breath. 'There's no escape from this.'

'Then we'll go together,' Hyde growled.

'Not a chance.'

Hyde charged at the Phantom who charged towards Hyde. They grappled each other, the Phantom using his lighter weight to fall back and flip Hyde over him, letting him crash into a pile of glass. The vigilante moved fast and jumped on top of Hyde and jabbed the needle into the monsters neck. Triumphantly he pushed the antidote into Hyde but by the time it was all gone Hyde was angry.

'NO!' Hyde screamed when he knew what happened. 'I will not die!'

The wild beast, in his death roes swung madly at the Phantom with its fists but the vigilante expertly dodged every attack, staying out of arms length. Hyde was about to swing again with his left hand but the right one grabbed the left wrist. When the Phantom looked at the right hand he saw it wasn't Hyde's hand. The sounds of bones snapping and changing filled the air as Hyde's muscles began to shrink beneath the skin. Hyde fell to his knees looking at his shifting hands and let out a final roar as his face shifted into someone else's.

Edward Hyde was dead. Henry Jekyll was alive again.

'The Phantom?' the scientist asked in a nervous voice.

'You are free again,' the vigilante informed Jekyll as he went to pick up his cape and sword. 'Do you remember what happened?'

'All of it,' he answered shakily. 'It was like being in a glass box. I couldn't stop, just watch.'

'It wasn't you,' the Phantom told him. 'Let's go before the police try to arrest us.'

...

Saint George looked down at the scene beneath him. While scouting the area he saw the Phantom and a man dressed in Hyde's clothes running away into the night. After looking at his face for a few moments he recognised the other man. Henry Jekyll. They'd met once before. He didn't know what happened but he knew one thing. Whatever the Phantom was doing in London he was finished.

But he still needed to talk to him.

...

 **AN: Well what do you think. I enjoyed writing this one. I know it's just one fight scene but it was great fun to write.**

 **The next chapter will be up in a few days which will end this story arc. In other news, by the time you read this there should be a poll up on my profile page about who the next villian should be fpr the next story arc. The options are:**

 **1\. Frankenstein.**

 **2\. Scrooge.**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith: Let's just start a drinking game with my mistakes alright. Thanks for another great review and I'll start correcting my past mistakes.**  
 **Batman is my favourite superhero so my version of Erik is similar to him in some ways but a little darker in others, such as I don't remember Batman ever throwing acid at a bloke. That's messed up.**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway: I assumer you're enjoying this story. I love confrontation.**


	12. Hyde and Seek Part Seven

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own anything except my OC's

Hyde and Seak

Part Seven

The Phantom stood against an alley wall pressing his hand against his side. He could feel that one of his ribs were cracked and he'd be covered with bruises after his fight with Hyde. He'd just left Jekyll at Utterson's house who was joyous to see his friend again. The Phantom knew that he had no reason to stay in London so he decided that he'd bok plane tickets to Paris the next morning. When he took a step away from the alley wall he saw something glinting above him. Metal.

'I know you're there John,' the Phantom shouted at the figure on the roof above him.

He looked up at the man in armour above him. He was holding his rifle/poleaxe in his hand while a medieval style arming sword was hanging from his waist, only just hidden by the scarlet cloak.

'Do you want to come up or should I come down?' Saint George asked the Phantom.

'I'll come up,' said the Phantom and walked to a metal rain pipe on the side of the building Saint George stood on.

It took him a while to climb up, his side hurting him after the fight, but he ignored the pain as best he could to reach the roof. When he made it he climbed onto the top to see Saint George standing a few feet from the ledge.

'What do you want?' the Phantom snapped.

'To talk.'

'With your gun?'

'With my mouth. Face to face.'

Saint George reached to the side of his helmet and pressed a button. The visor lifted up revealing his face.

'How long have you been following me?' the Phantom asked him.

'Since you left the jewellers. I won't ask you why Jekyll was in Hyde's clothes but I've got a message for you.'

'Let me guess,' the Phantom said slowly as he turned away from Saint George. 'Leave the UK or I'm a dead man.'

'More or less.'

'Inform your superiors that I'll be leaving tomorow. I've done all I need to do.'

'Good. I'll tell them.'

'I'm surprised you're here and not abroad being an assasin.'

'I have no choice,' Saint George snapped and pointed a finger at the Phantom.

'I told you that getting married was a mistake,' the Phantom said and turned to face Saint George again. 'It's not right bringing them into our world; having children only made it worse.'

'Says the man who alianated himself from everyone he cares about. Being alone is far worse.'

'I did not alianate anyone. Gentleman and Night Blade gave up out of choice.'

'They retired when you became a lunatic.'

'Lunatic. You should have tried fighting Hyde like I did. I had to do your job for you.'

'My job is fighting threats to my country.'

'You're job is to protect innocent people. Isn't that what Major Mateev was doing?'

'He executed a hundred prisoners of war!' Saint George snapped.

'Those prisoners were Russian soldiers who slaughtered an entire town in Ukraine. What they did to the women, I'll let your self-righteous mind decide that. Mateev was doing what we should always do.'

'Seek petty revenge? If that's what we do we'd just be vigilante's, not superhero's.'

The Phantom let out a laugh.

'Superhero's? That is the greatest hypocracy since the USA. You were always too idealistic. You believd that we could change the world when we can't. All we can do is fight the enemy as they come at us and make sure they cause as little damage as possible. Now look at you. You're an assasin.'

Saint George looked down away from the Phantom and took a few steps towards the edge of the building.

'Just go Erik,' Saint George told him and shut his visor again. 'Please go.'

'If you're ever in Paris come to my apartment. You'll have a place to stay. Au revoir.'

'Goodbye Erik.'

The Phantom walked towards the edge of the building and jumped off, using his cape to slow his fall, and left Saint George alone as the British vigilante thought back to that day in Ukraine.

...

He pulled the trigger. Mateev closed his eye, preparing himself for the pain of bullets tearing through his chest. Nearly fifty years of fighting all leading to this end. Instead of bullets he felt dust and chunks of stone falling onto him from above. Mateev opened his eyes and saw Saint George standing there.

'Go,' Saint George snapped.

'What?'

'Go. Stay low for a month and just saw I injured you instead of killing you. No one will know.'

Mateev struggled to his feet and picked up his sword. He took a few steps when he stopped and turned to face Saint George.

'Why are you letting me go?'

'I'm not an assasin.'

...

Saint George returned to the present. The snow had started falling again and he wanted to get back to base as soon as possible.

 **AN: Well that's the end of the Hyde and Seak story arc. Let me know what you thought of this story arc in the reviews.**

 **Don't forget to vote on who you want to see in the next story arc. You'll find the poll on my profile page. Please VOTE!**

 **I'll see you next time.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	13. Three Spirits Part One

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own anything here

Three Spirits

Erik walked down the street, readjusting his trench coat around him as a gust of chilling wind blew through the air. Up ahead of him was the Spectaculaire Theatre. He walked straight through the glass doors into the majestic lobby. It was a massive room with the walls and floor made of marbe. The grand staircase was marble as well, with brass handrairls shaped into an ornate design. Erik walked straight past the stairs, through a door and took a left turn, walked down a corridor and then found his way to a room labelled "ERIK DESTLER. OWNER.'

He let himself into his office, hung his coat up on a hook in the wall next to the large mirror on the wall and sat behind his large oak desk to look through some papers. Spending over a week in London wasn't very good for business. As he looked at some reviews of the last play they put on someone knocked on his door.

'Come in,' he said in a loud and firm voice.

The door opened and a young woman walked in.

'Yes Miss Alard,' he said to her.

'There's a man here to see you Mister Destler,' she said to him.

'Send him in,' Erik said as he put down the papers an adjusted his suits jacket. A second later a man he didn't expect to see walked in.

'Mister Chagny,' he sad to Raoul. 'What can I do for you?'

'My parents sent me to speak with you,' Raoul answered as he occupied one of the two chairs in front of the desk. 'My brothers birthday's on Febuary the fifteenth. They were hoping that we'd be able to use the theatre for the party.'

'Let me see,' Erik said and walked towards a calandar laballed "EVENTS" on the wall. He flicked to Febuary and looked at the date. 'There's nothing happening on that day. What time?'

'We were hoping to start at nine,' Raaoul answered as he moved next to Erik. 'I assume that the information I gave you was useful.'

'It was and I did everything I needed to do.'

'Good. Are you feeling well?'

'You can tell Christine that I feel perfectly fine and there is no need to to worry.'

'She worries about you Erik. If something happens to you she'll-'

'Nothing will happen to me,' Erik said with extreme forcefulness as he wrote the details on the calander. 'What foods would you like served?'

'I've got all the details here,' Raoul said and took an envelope out of his coat. When Erik took it he felt the weight. 'We researched the cost and all the money's in there.'

'Thank you Raoul. Is there anything else?'

'No.'

'Then feel free to let yourself out.'

Without saying another word Raoul left the office. Erik waited until he couldn't hear the mans foot steps anymore before he sat down behind his desk. He had a lot of work to do before his more important job started.

Hours later, at nine o'clock that night and Erik stood up from his desk and locked the office door. The staff had mostly left and they knew to not bother him when his door was locked. With the door locked, Erik stepped towards his mirror and pressed his hand against the edge of it. Around his hand a glowing green square appeared which scanned his hand print and loud click sounded from behind the mirror. It slowly slid open revealing a long, twisting corridor leading down into the catacombs of Paris.

As Erik walked down the long spiraling staircase down into Paris the lights turned on when they sensed his presence. After ten minutes of walking he reached a dead end marked by a brick wall. Erik pressed a concealed button on the wall and the bricks shifted aside revealig a long dark tunnel with a massive arched roof and skulls piled against the walls. It was a part of the catacombs of Paris, famous for the bones of long dead people. He'd sealed off that section of the catacombs himself years ago and made a few new tunnels leading to the sewers. Erik quickly made his way through the tunnel and eventually found his way to the end of the tunnel where he found a large underground lake of cold, black water. Sitting at the edge of the lake was a large slab of metal which he stepped on. The slab instantly started moving across the water, carrying Erik to his headquaters.

...

The plane hit some turbulance, making everything shake a little, and one of the passangers in the 1st class cabin groaned in frustration. He was an old man with shoulder length gray hair and a face that was badly weathered by the cold and the years. When a member of the cabin crew passed him he nudged her to get her attention.

'How long till we land?' he asked her bluntly.

'Half an hour sir,' she answered in her trained polite voice. 'Can I get you anything?'

'No,' he said with the same amount of bluntness.

She walked away leaving the old man alone.

In another part of the plane, third class, sat a man in his early forties with brown hair which was once neatly combed but was starting to look a little hectic. On the tray in front of him he had a few papers and on the floor betwee his legs was a suitcase.

...

'Of all the swine,' Raoul muttered as he pushed open his apartments door and walked in to see Christine watching TV and eating a packet of crips.

'What's happened this time?' she asked him.

'My parents are making a deal with the devil,' he said loudly and threw his coat onto the rack.

'Donald Trump?' she asked.

'Ebineezer Scrooge.'

'Oh Christ,' Christine moaned. 'Why?'

'His company makes money and my families company needs money. I wish we could work with anyone else. Anyone!' he said as he sat down next to Christine.

'Did you hear that he only turns on the heating in his building when there's an inspector coming?'

'I know. God, I wish we could set Erik onto him.'

'Raoul!' Christine jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

'Was that needed?'

'Yes it was. So when's Mister Humbug arriving?'

'Tonight. If things couldn't be worse we're having a welcoming party for him tomorow night.'

'Oh God,' Christine muttered. 'Do you mind if I miss this one?'

'You can't. I warned you that dating me meant you had to be there at these parties.'

'I suppose it will be worth it in the end. So what's this deal about?'

'Scrooge has agreed to co-fund our plasma reactor programme. In exchange he's getting thirty percent of the profits.'

'That's a lot.'

'It's the only thing he'd agree to and he's the only one who has enough money to get the reactor up and running, apart from Trump but he hates us.'

'He's practically robbing you. All he's doing is putting in money while your families company has been working on this for years.'

'I know, I know.

...

'Hurry up Cratchit,' Scrooge snapped at his secretary as they navigated their way through the airport.

'Coming Mister Scrooge,' Cratchit said between panted breaths as he dragged two suitcases and a brief case behind him.

'I don't want to miss our car. The Chagny company is spending good money on us. I hope you feel privaliged because of this.'

'I do sir,' he agreed as he fell into step just a little behind Scrooge.

Scrooge was then silent as they walked through the airport and out of the front doors into the cold night air. Cratchit zipped up his coat and quickly slipped on his gloves while Scrooge didn't change anything about himself.

'Where did they say the car would be waiting?' Cratchit asked his employer.

'Here,' Scrooge answered as snow started to fall again.

As he said that a black car rolled up to the front of the airport with the word "Chagny" written on the door. The driver got out and looked at Scrooge and Cratchit.

'Step this way please,' he said to them.

While Scrooge got into the car straight away Cratchit put both of the cases and his briefcase into the boot. Only after that did Cratchit climb into the car next to Scrooge. When the car started moving forwards Scrooge got to buisiness.

'Did you remember to bring everything?' Scrooge asked Cratchit.

'Of course sir,' he answered. 'Do you mind if I phone my wife? I promised her I would.'

'Go on,' Scrooge told him. 'Jusr don't take too long.'

'Thank you sir,' Cratchit happily said and got his phone out of his pocket to call London.

Scrooge on the other hand opened a newspaper he got at Heathrow and had read on the flight but he'd decided to read it again. The front page was about the Phantom. When he read through a few lines of it he let out one word.

'Humbug.'

...

Erik walked through his headquaters, down a stone corridor, to his "Armoury" and came to the door, pushing it open. Inside it he found a dozen of his old uniforms standing next to each other. The first one was just a set of black clothes, kevlar vest and a mask while the most recent, besides the one he used in London, was an advanced suit of robotic armour that he only used in extreme emergencies. The suit he wore in London was still damaged and it highlighted a few problems it had. The armour plates were good for deflecting bullets but in a fist fight it didn't do much to absorbe the force of a blow. He had a suit that was perfect for that, which could deflect both kinetik blows and bullets but, unlike the suit he wore in London, badly restricted his movements. Erik stepped up to that suit, it was made up of two pieces, the torso and arm section and the lower body protection. They were made from a kevlar and plastic blend reinforced by plates of Fashrenar, an extremely strong alloy. The cape was an efficient glider but not a very good shield against bullets, which wans't needed because of the strength of the armour. He picked it up and started to get changed for his nightly patrol of the city.

 **AN: Well as only one person voted I just decided to start writing this chapter early. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll make sure that the next chapter arrives on time. I'll see you all on Christmas day.**

 **Until then, God bless us everyone.**


	14. Three Spirits Part Two

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to anything here

Three Spirits

Part Two

A young man with short red hair and green eyes sat in the staff changing rooms of a ballroom looking at the vial of clear liquid in his hand. He had to do it. It was for The Greater Good. The Greater Good. Three simple words which justified all of this. He had been so nervous about this but he knew it had to be done. If he killed the criminal he'd rally others to do the sane and then it would topple everything wrong with the world. Nervously he stood up and walked towards the kitchens and his destiny.

...

Scrooge sat in the back of the car looking out of the tinted window at the crowded streets. He didn't enjoy parties and he crtainly didn't enjoy being forced to go to them. He wanted to get the deal done and then go back to London. Eventually the car pulled up outside the ballroom where the party was being held. The driver opened the car door and Scrooge stepped out and, ignoring some members of the press who wanted to get a picture of him, and walked straight into the large ball room. Mirrors lined the walls and over a dozen waiters walked around the room carrying trays of drinks while a table covered by food stood by a wall. A massive number of people, mostly exacutives from Chagny industries with their wives, girlfriends or whoever they could afford to bring. As soon as he entered the room he was greeted by Charles Chagny, the owner of the company and his wife Constance.

'Welcome Mister Scrooge,' Charles said as he shook Scrooge's hand. 'How was your flight?'

'Not bad,' he answered. 'Got delayed though.'

'Because of the Phantom?' Constance enquired.

'Yes because of that freak. I heard that he's back here again and I would like to get back to London before he wrecks something else.'

'In fairness it was Hyde who was responsible for all the chaos in London,' added the voice of Christine as she walked towards them with Raoul behind her. Both were wearing their best clothes to "welcome" Scrooge.

'No offence Miss?'

'Daae. Christine Daae.'

'No offence Miss Daae but it's common knowledge and sense that the only reason "supervillians" exist is because of those masked lunatics who answer to no one. At least Saint George actually has someone to control him. The rest should all be locked up in a lunatic asylum.'

'And the sooner the Phantom retires the better,' Raoul said before Christine could do anything to annoy him.

'Retires young man? I think my ideas for an asylum are better. Enough of my taxes go to them anyway.'

'Drink sir?' a waiter with short red hair and green eyes asked him and offered a tray with one glass of wine.

'Might as well,' Scrooge agreed, took the glass and drank. 'Anyway, getting off lunatics,' he said as he turned towards Charles and Constance, 'I'm glad you offered me the chance to co-finance your plasma reactor. It should be most profitable.'

'And it will be very helpful for the people of France. A constant source of energy which will never run out.'

'Mister Chagny, you know that my concerns are only with the numbers. What matters is the, is the,' Scrooge coughed a little as he touched his chest.

'Are you alright Mister Scrooge?' Charles asked him.

'Just a cough,' he answered as it got worse.

Scrooge clasped his hand around his throat as he bent over, dropping his glass as coughs tore through him.

'Mister Scrooge!' Charles shouted as he grabbed Scrooge by the arm to steady him.

Scrooge went limp as he fell to the floor and horrid retching sounds croaked from his mouth.

'VICTORY!'

A gunshot tore through the air and someone screamed. The waiter who served Scrooge the drink held a Colt.45 in his hand and had fired into the guests, clipping a young woman in the shoulder. Christine and Raoul shared a quick glance before, together, they charged across the room at the gunman, Christine kicking off her high heals as she ran. Raoul had to push one guest out of the way before he took off his own jacket and threw it through the air at the gunmans face. In the second it took for the gunman to throw the jacket off of him Christine struck him in the face with a puch to the face which broke his jaw. Raoul the grabbed the man by his gun arm and with a hard puch snapped the arm at the elbow. The gunman screamed as Raoul and Christine wrestled him to the floor. At last the security guards arrived and they arrested the attacker.

'I win!' the gunman shouted. 'Scrooge faces his deamons and then he'll die!'

'What have you done?' Raoul shouted as Charles and Constance, with Raoul's older brother, Philippe, appeared behind him.

'Spirits,' he answered. 'Three Spirits.'

'Christ,' Raoul hissed as he hurried to Scrooge who was on the floor, his eyes glazed over and his whole body shivered. 'Call an ambulence!'

...

'Three Spirits is a drug,' Raoul explained to Christine as they walked back into their home. 'It puts whoever takes it into a coma and they see halucinations that scare the shit out of them. Vandire used it on his victims.'

'Will he recover?' Christine asked him.

'No. The only cure's an illegal drug. The doctors can't help him.'

While Raoul walked into the kitchen Christine stopped in her track as an idea spread through her mind.

'I know who can help him,' Christine said as she hurried into the kitchen after Raoul.

'Who?' he asked.

'Erik,' she answered and, before Raoul could argue with her, she explained. 'He knows every drug on the streets. If there's anyone who can find the cure it's him.'

'Why would he help?'

'Becuase we'll ask him nicely,' Christine told him. 'If Scrooge dies the Plasma Reactor will never get built. Erik's our only chance.'

Raoul knew she was right. Reluctantly he walked into their room and got his car keys.

...

'Will he recover?' Cratchit asked the doctor as he stood by Scrooge's bedside.

'No,' the doctor answered. 'The best we can do is keep him comfortable.'

Cratchit looked at his employer on the bed. He was hooked up to all of the machines and he was only breathing with the help of a machine.

'Does he have any family?' the doctor asked Cratchit.

'A nephew,' Cratchit answered him.

'Do you have a way to contact him?'

'Of course,' Cratchit answered as he pulled his diary from his pocket. 'My son works for him. Here you go.'

He handed the doctor the diary and pointed at the number of Fred Holywell.

'I'll make sure he is contacted.'

'He's probably already heard about it,' Cratchit said as he slumped into his chair. 'Of all the times of year for this to happen.'

'Atleast the police have the man,' the Doctor said as he patted Cratchit on the shoulder.

'It won't help,' Cratchit commented. 'All we can do now is pray.'

...

'Why do you have a key?' Raoul asked her as they walked through the dark and silent lobby of the theatre.

'Erik gave it to me years ago. I never got rid of it.'

They quickly walked down a corridor and reached Eriks office. Raoul grabbed the door handle and pushed it but it didn't budge.

'Damn,' Raoul complained.

Christine pulled another key out of her pocket, they'd changed into more practical cothes before leaving for the theatre. She unlocked the door and they both quickly walked to the rooms mirror and Christine pressed her hand against the scanner. A moment later the mirror opened and they walked down into the labyrinth beneath the theatre. Raoul led the way and Christine found herself going back to long ago.

...

'What was this used for Erik?' the nineteen year old Christine asked Erik as he led her through the tunnels for the first time.

'I think it was a resistance base during the Nazi occupation.'

'Cool,' Christine commented. 'Why have you brought me here?'

'To show you something,' he answered.

'Show me what?' she asked nervously as they stepped up to the edge of the underground lake.

'You'll see,' he answered as he led her onto the metal slab. When they started moving forwards Erik looked at Christine. 'How long have I been training you to fight?'

'What? Oh, erm, nine years I think.'

'Did you ever wonder where I learned my skills?' he asked her.

'Years of training right?'

'You could say that. I travelled to India and learned how to fight, along with a few other little skills. I'm going to show you how I perfected my skills.'

As they glided across the water Christine stared with some nervousness at the bones adorning the walls, especially the skulls which glared at her with their empty sockets. The dim lights in the tunnel cast long shadows which crept over her and Erik. Looking into the black water around them Christine nervously wondered about how deep it was.

'What would happen if I fall in?' she asked him.

'You'd go through a few feet of water and then crash into a floor covered with bones.'

'So it's not deep?'

'No.'

Christine turned her eyes ahead of her, in the direction the metal slab was traveling, and she saw a dead end ahead of them.

'Erik what's going on?' she asked.

'Everything's fine,' he assured her and, as he spoke, the rock wall started to move upwards and a cascade of white light flooded from the space behind.

...

'This is freezing,' Christine grumbled as she and Raoul trudged through the water.

The metal platform wasn't at the waters edge when they arrived so they had to wade through water which reached their waists.

'Thank God we decided to change,' Raoul commented as they came up to the wall of rock leading into thr base.

'Erik!' Christine shouted as she knocked on the wall. 'Erik open up!'

'Erik!' Raoul shouted.

'Phantom!' Christine yelled.

There was nothing. They stood in the freezing water waiting for anything, even a whisper.

'Maybe he's not here,' Christine suggested herself.

As she said that the wall shook and it began to slowly lift up out of the water.

'Welcome home,' the voice of Erik called out of the darkness.

 **AN: Well what do you think? I know Christmas has been over for a while now but the Christmas Truce in WW1 lasted until January the tenth in some places.**

 **So I got a lot of stuff done in this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Just remember that I'm doing mock exams right now *groans* so my writing is taking a bit of a back seat.**

 **See ya around.**


	15. Three Spirits Part Three

The Phantom of the Night

I only own my OC's

Three Spirits

Part Three

Christine stepped in first and the parts of her heart that felt happiness over seeing the headquaters again were shattered. The bright white lights which once flooded the cavern, banishing the darkness of the strange world created by Erik, had been replaced by dark blue and purple lights that seemed only designed to keep a persons eyes and mind ready for the darkness. She waded through the water towards the island of rock where all of the equipment used for fighting crime stood. Standing bleak and ominous, like a pillar of black stone rising from the island, was Erik. He was wearing his full disguise, and she saw that on his armoured chest were the marks from a knife and a few dents from bullets while his mask was scuffed with dirt and his hair was not in its normal slicked back arrangement while his sword was resting on a table. It was shimmering in red. Raoul and Christine climbed onto the island and walked towards Erik who looked at them with his eyeless mask.

'Hello,' Christine said to her mentor.

'Welcome back,' he said and turned his head slightly to acknowledge Raoul. 'I think it would be a good guess that you've not come here for a social visit.'

'What happened here?' Christine asked him instead of answering the question as she walked towards the empty manaquin which normaly held Erik's uniform.

'It's more practical now,' Erik answered as he moved towards his computers and sat down in front of it. 'It needs less power and it keeps me ready for the dark at all times.'

'You used to say you prefered to be in the light as much as possible,' Raoul reminded him.

'Times change and people change with them,' Erik told Raoul. 'Now why have you come here?'

'You've heard about Scrooge?' Christine asked him.

'Of course,' Erik said and pressed a few buttons on his computer and a news website came up. 'I understand he was attacked by the Three Spirits drug. Very nasty and unusual.'

'How?' Christine inquisitively asked as she came to stand behind Erik.

'Three Spirits was the main means of murder by the Chain Gang.'

'Vandire's anarchists,' Raoul muttered from his spot away from Christine and Erik.

'Correct,' Erik stated. 'Thank heavens I got rid of him.'

'You threw him into a power stations furnace,' Raoul remembered.

'Well you always said he was a hothead,' Christine remarked jokingly.

'Why did you come to see me?' Erik asked again, this time much more forcefully.

'We need your help,' Raoul said as he walked towards Erik. 'If Scrooge dies the plasma reactor for Chagny industries will never get built.'

'You want me to get the cure for Three Spirits?' Erik asked.

'Yes,' Christine answered for Raoul.

'Why should I?' Erik asked them. 'Scrooge is a criminal who will never change his ways.'

'But is that enough to let him die?' Christine demanded. 'Half the criminals you've killed were men who couldn't find work. Some of them had families.'

'On the other hand Scrooge is a man who focuses on making money, not caring about who gets in his way. If he was making his money through drugs or extorsion it would be acceptable for me to kill him.'

'What about all the poeple who work for him?' Christine argued. 'Everyone knows he's the only thing holding his company together. If he dies everyone working for him will have their jobs at risk.'

'That's life,' Erik told them. 'I don't see any reason to get involved in this. I'm more concerned over the recent developements in the police unit set up to track me down. They've bringing a new inspector into the team.'

'Who?' Christine asked in a concerned voice.

'They haven't said who but he's supposed to be extremely tough on crime to a fanatical degree.'

'Who does that remind me of?' Raoul muttered.

'Aren't we getting off topic?' Christine said before Erik could argue with Raoul.

'There is no topic to get off,' Erik told her.

'Yes there is,' Christine but back. 'Erik, when you started this it was to help people. You once told me that our duty is to protect this world from all that crime harms.'

'I was a different man then.'

'You had a soul then,' Christine said as she stepped away from Erik. 'We should just go Raoul.'

'Yes,' Raoul agreed as they walked towards the metal slab on the edge of the island.

As they glided away across the water Erik closed his eyes behind his mask and allowed a single tear to creep down the destroyed side of his face. It crawled across the scarred flesh and damaged bone down to his lips. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back to that day so long ago.

...

They glided across the water into the base. Erik looked at Christine whose eyes were wide with wonder as she tried to see everything. The metal slab reached the edge of the island in the well lit cavern and Erik walked straight off. He stepped up to the centre of the island where his uniform stood waiting for him while, against one of the walls, stood a red curtain. Christine slowly walked towards the uniform as she looked into the white mask, shock crossing her features.

'Impossible,' she gasped. 'It can't be true.'

'It's true,' Erik confirmed.

She looked at him as if she was looking at a stranger she had never seen before.

'You're the Phantom?'

'Yes.'

Christine took a step backwards, as if trying to get away from him but something stopped her from running away.

'Why?'

'Because who else will? I started this crusade alone years ago. Since then others have joined my mission. In England there's Saint George and Guido. In Germany there's Barbarossa. In America there's Gabriel and his brothers. Here in Paris there's me and the Gentleman.'

'Why have your brought me here though?' Christine asked him.

'To ask something of you,' he replied as he looked her in the eye and took her hand. 'Trust me.'

He led her towards the red curtain.

'Since you were a child you imagined what was impossible. You told me that you wanted to never feel fear and to do what all that was possible to help people.'

'I know,' she said slowly as if put under a trance by Erik.

'But you always beleived that they were just dreams. Strange figments of imagination that came in the darkness which day always fought away. Now it's time to let the dream begin and let the darkness drive away the day. This all possible in my world. The world of the Phantom of the night.'

They reached the curtian which Erik immedietly pulled away revealing a suit on a manaquin. Christine stood rooted to the ground in front of it as she reached out to touch it. It was a dark blue body suit, reinforced by protective plates and a dark blue cloak hung from the shoulders. On the head of the manaquin was a domino mask which she traced her finger tips across.

'Mine?' she asked tentatively.

'If you want it.'

'Yes,' Christine said as she turned to face Erik. 'Yes. I want to help you.'

'Then welcome to a new world.'

...

Erik returned to te present and looked towards the closing cave wall. Christine and Raoul were gone but he could still see the ripples left in the water from the slab. The ripples merged with others vanishing into the new ripples into an endless cycle of ripples and rings in the water. It was chaotic but it had a sense of order yet nothing was a certain absolute. That was the way of nature. Erik pressed a button on his computer and his devices started turning off while the man himself grabbed his sword. He had people to see that night to do that one thing for Christine.

 **AN:**

 **Well after this there will be one more chapter to this story arc and then we move onto the next one. I'll get it out as soon as possible.**

 **That moment where Erik shows Christine the suit, I've been waiting to write that for ages now so tell me what you think. Also, who do you think the new inspector is?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith: I actually didn't know about Raoul being an orphan in the original story. Besides, this is my own version of the story. Also, I'm going to start bringing in characters from one of my other favourite stories/musicals.**

 **Tie Dyed Broadway: My mocks are over! Thanks for support.**


	16. Three Spirits Part Four

The Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

 **AN: Well here's the last part of this story arc and its longer than the others have been. I hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman, to many he's Professor Snape but to me he will always be the Sherif of Nottingham.**

Three Spirits

Part Four

In the distance a church bell rang through the cold night air. Bob Cratchit couldn't feel the cold as he sat next to Mister Scrooge's bed. The warm cup of coffee helped to keep him awake as Christmas Eve began. In the corridor outside the private ward he heard the occasional set of footsteps but each time they walked passed the room he realized that they weren't the footsteps he was waiting for. He looked at his employer stirring in his sleep. His face was contorted with pain-no-regret. Sweat coated his brow and his breathing was shaky.

'B,' the single sound croaked from Scrooge's mouth. 'Belle.'

Bob didn't know what it meant and he didn't want to. It was wrong to listen in on his employers private words. A knock came from the door startling Bob out of his thoughts.

'Come in,' Bob said as he stood up. and Fred walked in. He was the same age as Bob and it was easy to tell that he had lived a good life. His normally jolly face was creesed with worry, almost looking injured.

'Bob,' Fred said as he aknowledged his friend and they shook hands. 'How is he?'

'Bad,' Bob answered as he walked towards the window and the night sky outside. 'The Three Spirits drug.'

'Isn't there a cure?' Fred asked him.

'It's illegal here in France but in Britain it's allowed.'

'Damn. Isn't there anything that can be done.'

'The doctors are just keeping him comfortable. That's all they can do.'

'Why did you stay here?' Fred asked him.

'I know he wouldn't do it for me but I still think that deep down there's a good man in Mister Scrooge. I'm hoping it will appear.'

'My mum thought that,' Fred told him. 'She always said that he was a good man who had suffered a lot.'

'How so?' Bob asked as he returned to his seat, suddenly realising how little he knew about his employer. Fred sat down in a chair opposite Bob's.

'Years ago he was engaged to a young woman. He didn't want to get married until his buisiness took off but she disagreed and left him.'

'That can't be all,' Bob said and looked at his phone's clock out of habbit.

'It isn't. She left him because she beleived that he loved money more than her.'

'I wonder what sort of man he would have become if circumstances were differemt.'

'Fran,' Scrooge croaked. 'You can't die Fran.'

'My mum,' Fred said as he heard the name of his long dead mother before looking at Bob. 'Next time you go out be ready for the press.'

'I haven't been outside since I got here,' Bob told him.

'Well the press are waiting for news. Before I got to the airport I was bombarded by calls from the Sun, Daily Mail, Telegraph, the Times. It's a nightmare.'

'I can only imagine.'

'How's your Tim?' Fred asked him.

'Could be better. He's barely responding to treatment and the doctors aren't optimistic.'

'I'm sorry.'

'There's nothing you can do. Tim is staying strong and he knows what's happening to him. He keeps asking God to send an angle to help him.'

'I hope he does.'

'So do I.'

...

The Phantom walked through the dark warehouse. All around him were stacked boxes of stolen goods and a few safes wich held very valuable items. It looked more like an antiques shop than anything else.

The Phantom however was focused on a small office hidden amongst the valuables. The door was unlocked so he let himself in and saw one of his main contacts sitting behind a desk examining a large diamond. The mans back was facing the Phantom so he stealthily walked behind the man and waited a moment to announce his presence.

'Good evening T,' the Phantom said loudly making "T" jump out of his chair and drop the diamond onto the table.

T spun around with a gun raised at the Phantoms chest but when he saw who he was he lowered the weapon but still kept it tight in his hand. T himself was in his early sixties, slightly overweight with an unshaved, rat like face. His bald head was hidden under a red cap and he was dressed in a black jacket black gloves and blue jenes.

'What ya want?' he demanded.

'A little assistance my friend.'

'We're not friends.'

'As I was saying, I need your assistance.'

'I can lend ya one of me girls if you want. They'll do you well enough.'

Even with his eyes hidden the glare the Phantom shot at T was enough to make him shudder.

'Adrelo Tyrin. What do you know about it?'

'It's a drug that's what it is. When ya take it the thing screws around with ya mind and makes ya as happy as a swinger in Amsterdam. Problem is most people don't stop being happy. Ya could use some.'

'And what happens when a person suffering from the effects of Three Spirits takes it?'

'It doesn't do anything to 'em. It just makes 'em better.'

'Where can I get some Tyrin?'

'I know a few dealers but it costs a lot.'

'I won't be paying for it.'

'Thought not. Problem is the dealers keep that stuff locked up tighter than a Johava's Witness' thong.'

'Just tell me where I can find the drug and then I'll let you go back to being a fence.'

'The dealer's a woman called Miller. I got the address for her storehouse here. Just give me a second.'

T walked to a box by his desk and sorted through the papers inside. While he did that the Phantom looked at the item's in T's office. Boxes stacked the walls, mostly filled with items he didn't want out of his sight. Most of the items were pieces of jewelery or large amounts of money.

'Here we are,' T declared as he handed the Phantom a sheet of paper with a few details scribbled on it.

'Thank you,' the Phantom said as he turned to leave.

'Just remember that she likes no visitors.'

'Neither do you.'

...

A good electronic lock, bolt, conventional key lock, alarm system. Clearly the back door was not an option. The Phantom took the scanner off the door and put it back in his belt. _The back door's not an option,_ the Phantom said to himself. Looking around the area he saw a drain pipe leading to the roof of the small building. It looked like an old factory that the rest of the world had forgotten, allowing crime to take it over. He'd seen a few CCTV cameras on the building but his disguise would hide him from them. The heavy armour he was wearing did restrict his movements but he knew it could stop bullets. He gabbed the pipe and pulled himself up, grunting with each pull. After a while he climbed up to the roof, past all three floors, and he could feel the muscles in his shoulders and arms aching. As he pulled himself onto the top of the building he made a quick look around and saw a door leading into the building. Unfortunately their was a guard on the roof holding an AK47 but he was facing away from the Phantom. As quickly and stealthily as he could, the Phantom moved across the roof towards his enemy and, with one swift motion, snapped his neck. As the body fell to the floor, a look of confusion forever frozen on his face, the Phantom quickly walked towards the door and attached the scanner to it. In his mask he saw the 3D image of a simple key lock.

'These guards are always useless.' the Phantom muttered to himself as he quickly went to search the still warm body of his victim for the key. He could easily go through the door with his acid pellets but he didn't want to use them wastfuly. He only had fifteen on him. At first glance their was nothing special about the man. He had an average build and was in his late twenties. He wore thock black clothes and a radio was attached to his coat. In the first pocked he searched he found a wallet and, after opening it, he found nothing but ten euro, a credit card and a picture of a young lady. These items were quickly discarded as he moved onto the next pocket and found a phone which he discarded and then he pulled out two keys. When he tried them in the lock, the first one didn't work but the second one did. The door fell open and the Phantom walked towards the stairs behinf the door, his hand drifting towards his sword as snow started falling onto the body abandoned on the roof.

The stairs were worn badly by age and pieces of rubbish littered the edges of the ground. Below he could hear the sounds of people talking and above it all was a woman shouting orders.

'I don't care! I want these drugs ready to be sent to the dealers by tommorow!'

'Sure boss.'

The Phantom slowed himself down as he came to the bottom of the stairs and saw a large room where a dozen tables were arranged out. On each table were boxes of what he knew were drugs. The smell in the air was a mix of opium and marijuana as well as a few he didn't know. As he looked into the room again, hanging in the shadow stair well where he wouldn't be seen, he saw twenty people, five of them armed with shotguns and two with assualt rifles, while the rest were normal hired hands. Standing over all of them was a formidable looking woman wearing black trousers and a jacket. Her short red hair was tucked beneath a black cap and her gloved hands clutched a cane.

'Zach,' one of the armed men said into a radio. 'Zach why won't you answer the fucking radio?'

'What's wrong?' the woman, Miller, demanded from the man with a threatening tone.

'Zach won't answer me. Should I go check on him?'

'Go ahead. Just don't take too long.'

As the man, armed with a shotgun, aproached the stairs, the Phantom retreated further up the stairs to a bend. That was where he's launch his attack. He knew that his armour would protect him from some shotgun pellet but if that weapon went off it would attract every one in the room below and he would only like to deal with them when it suited him. He also knew that he had the advantage in the darkness of the stairwell and that his enemy could be killed easily. He pressed his own body against the wall and drew his sword, ready for what was about to come. When at last his enemy rounded the corner the Phantom slashed his sword across the mans throat, slicing through artery and vein spilling blood down the man's clothes and onto the floor. The vigilante put his sword back into his sheath and caught the gun before it could fall to the floor and create a racket. He gently placed the gun down on the ground before the Phantom moved back down the stairs and got ready for the next part of his hastily composed plan.

Miller looked at her men working on getting her drugs properly packaged and sent to her dealers. Impatiently she tapped her foot just as something caught her eye. A small shape was gliding towards one of the lamps. A moment later something hit the lamp breaking it as the same thing happened to the others plunging the room into near complete darkness. Miller looked in every direction but she could see nothing. There were a few patches of light coming through the parts of the windows that hadn't been boarded up but they did next to nothing to banish the darkness.

'Stay where you are!' she shouted at her men. 'Someone's in here with us.'

Miller at once dropped her cane and pulled a handgun from her belt. Attached to the underside of the barrel was an LED torch that shone a tight beam wherever she pointed the gun. A few of her men had pulled out their own torches, some using their phones, but none of them saw what was coming.

A swiping sound cut through the air followed by the sound of flesh tearing and a man falling to the floor. Miller pointed her gun that way and saw one of the guards on the floor with his throat cut open. SHe moved the gun up, just in time to see the end of a cloak moving back into the night.

'PHANTOM!' she roared and her men started running.

The panic that engulfed her men destoryed any order the room still had. The sounds of tables and chairs tipping over and men crashing into one another made it impossible to tell what was happening. Miller pointed her gun in every direction, hunting for the Phantom and she pulled the trigger whenever she thought she saw him. She was sure she'd hit two of her own men but that didn't matter. The sword slicing kept up a constant noise over the slowly quieting of her men running. When at last their was silence, Miller backed herself into a corner with her gun pointed in front of her as she waited for the Phantom to come for her. The seconds ticked by as she waited for him. Then he came. A black cloaked figure flew through the air towards her and she emptied her gun into the figure. When it fell face first onto the groud she looked down at the body, illuminated by her LED, and saw one of her own men with the Phantoms cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

A black gloved fist flew into her face, breaking her front teeth and nose and throwing her against the wall. As blood flowed down her face a pair of cords attached themselves to her wrists and they tightened, hauling her up into the air.

'What is this?' she demanded.

'My lasso,' the Phantom answered as he picked up his cloak from the body and attached it to his armour. 'Originaly it was a restraining device I invented myself. Don't bother pulling, only five people have ever broken it.'

'What do you want?' Miller demanded.

'Adrelo Tyrin,' the Phantom answered. 'I have good information that says you supply some.'

'Turn around and go to the first door on the left,' Miller said and spat some blood out of her mouth. 'There's a safe in there with the Tyrin in it.'

'There better be,' the Phantom said as he walked towards the idicated room.

As she said there was a safe in the room which the Phantom placed his scanner on. It was an electronic lock with a fingerprint scanner. Not too difficult. The Phantom pulled out three acid pellets and threw them one at a time at various points on the safe and he waited a moment for the liquid to burn through the metal. When it at last did he pulled the safe door open.

BANG!

Miller looked towards the sound of the gunshot. She hadn't been lying when she said that the Tyrin was in the safe, she simply didn't say there was a gun rigged to fire in there. The system was designed so if it wasn't her fingerprint used to open the safe, the safety of the gun would turn off and fire at whoever opened it. Allowing a releived smile onto her face, Miller tugged at the cords and started on dislocating her thumbs to help her escape.

'Nice try.' With horrified eyes she saw the Phantom walking out of the room, in one hand holding a bottle of the Tyrin and in the other a fired bullet. 'Did you really think a single pistol bullet could cut through my armour?'

'Please don't kill me,' Miller begged, all toughness gone and terror plastered across her bloodied face.

'I won't,' the Phantom told her. 'I'll leave you for the police. You might make yourself useful.'

'Thank you,' she murmered as the Phantom turned to leave.

...

Bob and Fred were still sitting by the bed as the condition of Scrooge got worse. His breathing was becoming more iregular and most of the colour had drained from his hard face. Occasionally he would mutter a word like, grave, theft, alone, party and funeral.

'You should probably go back to London,' Fred told Bob.

'But my job is to stay here.'

'I don't think he'll be able to tell you to stay. Go home, enjoy Christmas with your family.'

Before Bob could respond the door of the roon was thrown open and both of the men turned to see who he was.

'Christ,' Fred cursed and stood up when he saw the Phantom walking on a direct path towards his uncle.

Almost casualy the Phantom aimed his launcher at Fred and launched it at his wrist, ensnaring him. He did the same to Bob who stood in front of Scrooge's bed acting like a wall.

'HELP!' Bob shouted, praying that someone would come.

With both of the men trapped the Phantom set to work. He pulled out a needle, which he got at his base before he set out on his mission, holding the Tyrin and injected it into Scrooge's arm.

'What are you doing?' Fred shouted.

The Phantom silently walked towards Fred and looked at him.

'Saving his life,' the Phantom answered as he placed the needle back in his belt.

'What the Hell?' a doctor who had heard to commotion shouted as he rushed into the room.

The Phantom shot a lasso at the man around the wrist and then he proceeded to knock him out before he could shout for help.

'Fred?'

Fred and Bob suddenly looked towards the source of the gentle sound and saw Scrooge, colour slowly returning to his face.

'Uncle!' Fred happily shouted as he saw Scrooge looking better. Not like his old self, but looking better.

'What happened here?' he asked as he indicated at the three men hanging from their wrists. 'Was it something I drank?'

Despite their dangerous predicament the two men couldn't help but burst out laughing leaving Scrooge more confused.

...

'Why have we been called here?' Firmin asked as he and Andre walked into an office which was crowded with police officers.

The officer leading them into the office, Captain La Roche, didn't stop walking as he led them towards an evidence locker.

'You and your team are specialists with this type of crime,' he explained as he pushed open the doors of the locker.

'How so?' Andre asked them as he held his phone against his ear. 'Inspector are you there. When can you get here? Good.'

'When will he get here?' Firmin asked him.

'He's in the building now.'

'You are experts in this type of crime because of one piece of evidence,' La Roche explained as they stepped up to a metal table holding a few items.

Andre looked them over, a gun, a suit, nothing major until he saw the small chain. It was made of tiny links and would fit around a mans wrist.

'Chain Gang,' Andre said and Firmin closed his eyes.

'Damn.'

'It must be an copy cat,' Andre cocnluded. 'Same target, a party full of rich people, same target, a greedy buisinessman, same weapon, Three Spirits.'

'You don't suppose that Vandire survived?' Firmin asked him.

'Not even Vandire could survive that fire.'

'It's still a copy cat,' La Roche told them. 'I've made sure that most of this information doesn't get out incase anyone else is inspired. We all know that Vandire's men killed anyone who they saw as decedant or rich.'

'Good man,' Andre said as he moved around the table to get a better look at the items on it.

'We'll need to locate all of the attacker friends and relatives,' a new voice told them. 'We'll find out what they know and learn if they have any connection to the Chain Gang.'

The three of them looked at the newcomer. He was an older man in his forties or early fifties, his back hair and short beard were graying slightly and his eyes held a look of determination in them. His suit was immaculate and his shoes well polished apart from the traces of water around them from outside.

'Glad you made it,' Firmin said as he shook the newcomers hand. 'La Roche, allow me to introduce our new colleague. Inspector Javert.'

...

 **AN: It's Javert from Les Mis. I hope you enjoyed this story arc and I'll be back soon with the next one and I've got a good plan for who the villian will be.**

 **Also, in case you're wondering, Vandire is the name of an infamous character from the game Warhammer 40,000. I was just too lazy to think of a good name so I just decided to chuck in Vandire.**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Tie Dyed Broadway: Sorry it's not Lestrade although I'm not saying that they don't exist in this universe ;) Also, I'm glad you liked that scene. It was fun to write.**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith: You wanna hear about the funniest typo in history? Good. Well, Charles the First of England ordered over a thousand new Bible's to be printed. Unfortunately, the printers made a really bad typo that no one noticed until copies had been sent out all over England, Wales and some parts of Scotland. They left the "not" out of thou shall not commit adultary.**

 **I'm glad you liked that chapter. I menat to write that the water was up to their knees but I wasn't fully awake at the time I was writing it.**

 **As for Three Spirits being a drug, the idea just came to me. Originaly it was going to be three lunatic vigilante torturers but I didn't want to give this an M rating.**

 **Until next time, have a nice day.**


	17. Stolen and Used Part One

The Phantom of the Night

I own nothing here apart from my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part One

December 28th 2019

Rain gushed out of the sky, melting the snow which once resided on the grassy fields behind the White Cliffs of Dover. Standing at the edge of the cliff, looking at the small boat heading out across the channel, was Saint George. His armour was coated by the clear liquid and his torn, waterlogged cape was hanging limp. Blood was pouring from the bullet hole in his armour, he didn't have enough energy to cover the wound. With a groan, he pressed the button on the side of his helmet with a groan from the tiring effort of such a simple task.

'Saint George to base,' he grunted.

'Bridge here,' a rough voice answered.

'Tell Essex that I failed in my mission. I'm injured and I need a medical evac. Now.'

'Shit,' Bridge said to himself. 'A helicopter will be there as soon as possible. What's the injury?'

'Single bullet, armour piercing, I'm bleeding badly.'

'Where is the device going?' Bridge asked him.

'France.'

...

Two weeks later

'So we've learned nothing from Mister Leto,' Javert stated as he drank a sip of coffee.

'Just a lone madman,' Andre said from his desk. 'We're back to square one.'

'Perhaps that's where we need to go,' Javert said as he typed a few buttons on his computers keyboard.

'What do you mean?' Firmin asked Javert.

'The Phantom didn't kill his victims for years. That all changed four years ago when he started his killing spree,' Javert explained. 'We should re-investigate his fist planned murder.'

'Josph Buquet,' Andre said the name.

'Who owned the theatre where he was killed?' Javert asked his colleagues.

'Mister Erik Destler,' Andre answered him. 'He still owns it.'

'Then I'm going to have a word with Mister Destler.'

...

'How are the rehersals going?' Erik asked the actors and musicians in the auditarium.

The auditarium was large with red carpeted floors and a large chandilier hung from the ceiling. The domed ceiling had a beautiful painting displaying a scene of heaven while the ornate gold carving along the walls helped light up the entire room. On the stage the cast were rehersing for the production of Wicked which they were putting on.

'Very good,' the director, Lefevre, answered him. 'We were about to start Defying Gravity. Do you wish to watch?'

'Yes I think I do,' Erik said and sat down in one of the seats.

They were just about to start when the doors opened and heavy, almost mechanical, footsteps aproached Erik.

'Mister Destler.'

Erik turned around to see a face he was sure he knew.

'Yes?'

'Inspector Javert,' he introduced himself. 'I wish to speak to you about the murder of Joseph Buquet.'

At the mention of the name Erik used all of his self control to not visibly stiffen. That name. That man.

'What can I help you with?' Erik asked him as he rose from his chair and he noticed that everyone in the room was watching him.

'I just need to ask you a few questions.'

'Let's go to my office then,' Erik suggested. 'Unless you want Defying Gravity interupting your questions.'

'Your office will be fine.'

'Very well. Lefevre, carry on.'

Erik led Javert to his office and, once the two of them were seated, Javert began his questioning.

'Do you have any idea how the Phantom entered the building?'

'I beleive that the police report stated that he gained access through the roof. I've installed improved locks to the roof doors so that won't happen again.'

'Did you have any idea that Buquet was a criminal?'

'No. It was a shock to all of us when we learned what he did. After he was killed most of the ballet dancers had to go and see a psychologist.'

'I understand that you paid for the treatment they had to have,' Javert stated, Erik had noticed that while he was sitting in the chair Javert hadn't moved an inch as if he was afraid of being comfortable. 'Why did you pay for them?'

'They work here at my theatre. It's my job to make sure they are able to dance.'

'I see.'

'Are there many more questions?'

'A few.'

Just over an hour later Javert left Eriks office and went to speak with some of the other people in the theatre. Just after he left, Erik slumped in his chair a little and closed his eyes. _He is actually good at his job. This whole thing will be getting a lot harder._ A knock came from his door and Erik sat straighter in his chair, placed his hands on the desk in front of him and set his eyes firmly on the door.

'Enter,' he said and Miss Alard walked in. 'Can I help you Miss Alard?

'Yes Mister Destler,' she replied nervously as she fidgited with a piece of paper in her hands.

She quickly walked towards him, not looking him in the eye, and handed him the paper. Erik read the writing on it a few times and muttered something under his breath.

'Might I ask why you wish to resign?' Erik asked her.

'I've been offered a new job with better pay,' she explained. 'I've enjoyed working here but I need the money.'

'If you want to go that's fine,' Erik said to her. 'I'll give you a good reference for the next time you apply for a job.'

'Thank you sir.'

'You may leave now.'

Miss Alard left the office and quickly closed the door behind her. Erik made a note in his diary to put an advert for a position of secretary before he went back to the auditorium to keep an eye on Javert while he questioned the people who were there on that night four years earlier.

...

'We're happy to pay for this,' Charles Chagny told Scrooge who sat across the table from him inside the L'Epicure restaraunt.

'It's no trouble,' Scrooge assured Charles and Constance.

'But you're leaving tonight. It should be our treat,' Constance told Scrooge but he laughed it off.

'I assure you it's no trouble.'

Scrooge was looking very happy, he was truly in a good mood. It was something no one had seen before.

'You never said why you sent your secretary back to London. Did he do something wrong?' Charles asked him.

'No. I decided that it was just pointless keeping him away from his family over Christmas. God knows they need him there.'

'How so?' Charles asked him.

'I'm afraid that it would be a breach of his confidence to tell you.'

'I won't ask. We can't thank you enough for changing your percentage of the profits.'

'Even at thirty percent I'll easily see make my money back. It was no problem.'

'How will you explain it to the rest of your company?' Constance asked him.

'They'll do as I tell them. I know that for sure. To be honest though I'm more concerned about how they'll deal with my new plan.'

'And that is?' Charles asked curiously.

'I'm going to donate heavily to Cancer Research UK and the Salvation Amry.'

...

'Three more for you Doc.'

The young, sickly looking man, looked up from his cluttered desk at one of the men he had hired.

'Are they fresh?' the young man asked feverishly.

'Of course.'

'Then take them to the lab. We have a lot of work to do.'

His man left without another word but the doctor quickly stood up and looked into a mirror on his wall. He saw a man with clammy pale skin, greasy jet black hair and a slightly grubby white lab coat over his black clothes.

He walked through the dark, stone corridors to the lab where he saw three bodies on a metal table. They were recently dead, two men and a woman. The doctor walked straight to a small metal trolly where dozens of medical devices waited to be used.

 **AN: So that's your first tast of Javert. I've got a plan for this don't worry so I hope you all keep reading.**

 **Who do you think the new villain is?**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway: I'm glad you liked that chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.**


	18. Stolen and Used Part Two

The Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Two

'I need more money,' the doctor explained to the webcame and computer in front of him.

'I have already given you more than enough,' an electronicaly altered voice answered back from the computer. In the middle of the screen was a dark shadow in the shape of a man. 'Don't you understand that you're not the only operation I'm financing?'

'I know sir but for my plan to succeed I need more money. How else can I complete my experiments?'

'You will find a way doctor. Once your creations have killed the Phantom you're free to do what you want.'

'But I need money.'

The black shape on the screen made a slight nodding motion to someone off camera.

'An extre five million has been sent to your account. Use it well.'

'Thank you sir,' the doctor said with a smile just before the signal went dead. That was how their meetings always ended, with the boss ending it.

The doctor stretched in the chair before getting up again and quickly walked to the lab. He had a lot of work to do and not much time to do it.

...

Erik walked across the street towards the theatre. It was late and he knew that no one would be in there. The rain lashed down around him but his black umbrella held most of the water off of his suit. He unlocked the door and walked in taking a moment to shake the water off of his umbrella. That was when he noticed something wrong. It had only started raining an hour earlier, by that time all of the staff had left, but there were wet foot prints on the floor. Instince took over and Erik gently placed the umbrella against the wall, not making a noise, and then clenched his fists. The foot prints were leading from the door to the corridor where his office was. Erik crept along the corridor silently, staying in the shadows and following the slight damp marks in the carpet. They led straight towards his slightly ajar office door. Deciding to take the bull by the horns Erik took in a deep breath and kicked open the door to attack the intruder. Erik took a few steps inside where he saw a man wearing a black suit sitting behind the desk.

'Good evening Erik,' John Harris said to him.

'How did you get in here John?' Erik asked as he relaxed a little but still kept his fists ready.

'I've had a lot of practice in lock picking,' he answered.

'Why are you here?'

'There's an emergency and I need your help.'

'The last time you said that I got shot.'

'We both got shot, so did Guido.'

'Tell me why I should help you.'

John was silent for a moment before he answered.

'There's a mad German scientist on the loose with a plan to raise the dead.'

'Another mad scientist? We better get to base then.'

Erik walked to the mirror opened the secret passage leading to his base. Before John followed Erik inside he picked up a large metal case on the floor next to where he sat.

...

'His name is Victor Frankenstein,' John told Erik as he pushed a memory stick into the bases computer. A few moments later a picture of a healthy looking man with jet black hair appeared on the computer screen. 'Five years ago he vanished from his home in Munich wthout a trace, taking all of his research with him. Six months ago we found his fingerprints in Newcastle at the scene of a burglary.'

'Why would a scientist be involved with a burglary?' Erik asked John from his chair.

'The Northumbria Police did a check on what was stolen and they found that it was some advanced electrical equipment designed for prosthetic limbs. It improved the limbs reactions and strength. After that a pattern developed with advanced medical devices being stolen and two weeks ago we tracked him down to an old chemical store near Dover. They sent me in but by the time I fought my way through the guards they had already got the equipment out of the country.'

'To France?' Erik asked him.

'To France.'

'You think he's in Paris?'

'Yes. MI5 sent me to bring Frankenstein down and stop whatever he's planning.'

'Do your superiors know you're with me?'

'They said I can do whatever it takes to do my job as long as I remain covert.'

'I'll take that as a no then. How are you so sure he plans to raise the dead?'

'According to his colleagues he was obsessed with death and beating it after his wife died. They called him mad but he kept obsessing over it and when he left he was apparently working on a device to keep people alive no matter the cost.'

'Then let's get to work,' Erik said to John. 'If he has set up base in Paris there has to be a paper trail to follow. How long has he been here?'

'Between one to two weeks.'

'Then we'll have to check every place that has been rented out in that time which is large enough for labs to be located.'

Erik then moved over to the computer and started his search as John moved towards the centre dias.

'I have a lot of memories of this place,' he said to Erik. 'Most of them good.'

'I know,' Erik said to him but kept focused on the screen.

...

 **AN: Hi I know I've not updated lately but life's been a bitt hectic. Here's this chapter for you and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I would like to say that inspiration for this story arc goes to the writer Batman1809.**

 **Review Response Time**

 **Tie Dyed Broadway: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Grandma Paula: I hope that this story arcs villians will be good for the Phantom to fight.**

 **Igonlade Wordsmith: He, he, he. Yeah I'm a fan of Wicked. In the end it's populare so it makes sense for Erik to put it on. I was kinda tempted to break the 4th wall by making it Cats but I don't like Cats so- meh. I always saw Javert as an efficient law enforcing machine and that's why I described his footsteps as mechanical. As to Buquet, well, let's just say I've got a surprise in store for you there :)**


	19. Stolen and Used Part Three

Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to Phantom

Stolen and Used

Part Three

Later that night

Around the abandoned chemical works was a metal fence topped with barbed wire. Beyond that was ground covered with broken bottles and empty cans resting amongst the wild, knee high grass. The rain had stopped not long ago so the ground was still drenched. Not far from the overgrown ground was a busy road and beyond that was a car factory. This was the scene that a figure in black trousers, shirt, jacket and mask crawled through. The figures clothes made it impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman but it was clear that it wasn't very tall. Doing all it could to avoid the glass it eventually made it to the fence and stood up, unslung its backpack and looked inside of it for the wire cutters. It took a while but the figure managed to cut out a chunk of the wire and then it climbed over the fence through the gap it had made. The figure ran as fast as it could towards the large building, to an old wooden door and then quickly started picking the lock. The figure did all it could to not make much noise, worried that they'd attract attention. At last the figure picked the lock and pushed open the door before silently creeping in. Before the figure was a dark room filled with rubble and rusting metal gurders. Instead of walking back out the figure started tapping the walls and the floor, listening for something. _There._ When tapped on that one point the floor made a different sound. The figure bent over and knocked gently on the floor and found the edge of a trapdoor. _Bingo._ The figure pulled the trapdoor open and saw a ramp leading underground. Simling triumphantly beneath its mask the figure turned on a vidoe camera connected to its belt and took a few steps down the ramp when something pressed against the back of its neck.

'Hold it,' a gruff voice commanded. 'Keep walking.'

The two of them walked down the ramp, the figure in black turned its head back and saw a man and it was clear he was holding a gun. They walked on for what felt like hours until they reached the bottom of the ramp.

'Against the wall,' the man ordered and the figure followed his ordered. The man then yanked off the figures mask and a mane of blonde hair spilled out. 'What's your name.'

'Meg Giry,' the young woman answered and looked him in the eye, determined to not be intimidated. 'Now you can stick that gun up your arse.'

'Well Meg Giry, you're going to see the boss.'

With that he grabbed her by the arm, almost pulling her over, and almost dragged her down the corridor towards a pair of heavy metal doors.

 **AN: What's this you see? Another update. Well, I was going to put this on the end of the last chapter but I may have forgot to write it, ha, ha, ha, awkward laugh.**

 **So what do you think? They've got Meg now. She hasn't been in much of the story so I decided to throw her back in.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway: I love that you love this story.**


	20. Stolen and Used Part Four

The Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Four

Meg knew she had been there for a long time. Soon after being taken captive she was blindfolded and handcuffed to something, some pipes by the feel of it, and her backpack had been taken away. However, they had left her belt and the camera on it. _Atleast I'll get everything_ she thought to herself and had to surpress the smirk. She managed to sleep a little but all of her joints were sore and on top of that her captors had force fed her something that tasted foul. To make matters worse the sounds of saws and smells of ozone and blood conjoured up horrid images in her mind of what they were doing. As she sat on the floor, the pipes pressing into her back, Meg heard two sets of heavy footsteps coming towards her and she braced herself for what was to come. A pair of hands grabbed her by the front of her jacket and pulled her up, banging the back of her head against the pipes, and then let go of her to stand up. Just after that her blinfold, which was really nothing more than a black rag, was torn off and for a second she was blinded by the lights in the room. After a moment though she was able to see the man in front of her. He was tall, had pale clammy skin and black hair. He was dressed in a lab coat which was once white but had turned yellow and spots of blood covered it.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded. He spoke with a German accent.

'Talking to you,' she told him and grinned. 'By the way I know a good place where you can wash that coat. They do it cheap.'

He slapped her across the face drawing out a grunt from Meg.

'Don't be so arrogent Fraulein Giry,' he arrogently told her. 'I know everything about you. Your mother Antionnette Giry is a dance teacher at a college, your friends with Christine Deae and you live in a small apartment.'

Megs jaw dropped. He knew all of that.

'How did you find that out?'

'Facebook,' he answered and smiled. 'It really wasn't hard for a genious such as I, Frankenstein, to find out what I wanted to know. Now then, I really don't like prisoners, they're a waste of time and energy. Still, I want to know everything. Why were you here?'

'Looking for weird stuff,' she answered and was slapped again.

'You may mock me now Giry but you won't mock me when I introduce you to a friend of mine tonight. Once Fraulein Womak is done with you, well, ha, ha, ha, you'll be very useful to my experiments.'

'Experiments?' Meg asked, feeling very nervous.

'Yes. Let me show you,' he then turned around and looked at a man carrying a pistol and a key. 'Philip I want you to get her off the pipes.'

'Sure,' Philip, who Meg realised was the same man who found her, said and unlocked her cuffs so she could get off the pipes and then recuffed her.

Now she could walk around but her hands were still restrained. Philip pushed Meg forwards as Frankenstein started moving forwards. As they moved, Meg took the chance to properly look at her surroundings. They were in a high room with a curved ceiling made from brick. The walls and floor were brick as well. Ten metal tables were set along both sides of the room, one of which at the end was occupied by a body, while at the far end of the room was a heavy metal vault door. A few smaller doors led off to other rooms where Meg guessed equipment was stored. Walking around the room were guards carrying AK47's and shotguns. Standing by the end table were two men in labcoats, both unshaven and looking exhausted

When they came to stand next to the body Meg saw that he was an old man with no injuries.

'What do you see Giry?' Frankenstein asked her as he looked at the equipment on a small table nearby.

'What you're gonna end up as?' Meg suggested.

'Wrong. A life wasted that will soon be put to good use,' as he talked he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and picked up a circular bone saw. 'That is what this is all about. We are bringing life here!'

Meg was silent but Frankenstein didn't notice. He activated the saw and started his work on the mans skull. Meg looked away and vomited onto the floor.

...

'Fifteen places,' John said to Erik over the table at the cafe they were having breakfast at. 'How long do you reckon it will take to go through them all?'

'A couple of nights if we're fast,' Erik answered and then drank some coffee.

'So I'll be home by saturday,' John happily said and spread jam on his toast.

The two of them were sitting outside a cafe enjoying breakfast while the world around them went by. After Erik had created the list they'd spent the rest of the night unpacking John's equipment that he brought in his metal case. He had his armour and sword, which he'd named Alaric after the Gothic king, and an SA80 assualt rifle with an underslung grenade launcher. He had to leave his poleaxe behind.

'Of course you'll be back by then,' Erik assured him. 'Why? Is there something you need to do?'

'Anniversary,' he explained. 'Sarah's already booked us a table at the Ritz.'

'How is Sarah then?'

'Great thanks. She's got a new job actually.'

'I thought your jobs pay would cover everything.'

'It does but she's never been happy hanging around doing nothing.'

'Working girl yes. What about your uncle? Is he still in your family buisiness?'

'He probably wants to work until he drops. Just got a new contract from the MoD. Word is he's being considered for a knighthood.'

'He deserves one after all he's done. Didn't he take a bullet in the Falklands?'

'Two bullets and serious damage from a grenade. He often wonders why I haven't gone further with my carreer.'

'Well that's a typical thought for an Etonian,' Erik joked.

'My entire familiy went to Eton, Erik.'

'I know John. I was just making a joke at your expense.'

'You've never been a joking type.'

'I enjoy them now and again. Besides, were in public so we need to put up a front.'

John was about to say something when Erik's phone rang. After looking at the name of the caller he answered it.

'Can I help you?' he asked seriously. 'Why not call the police? Ah. Where was this? I think we'd better discuss this face to face. I'll video call you as soon as I can,' he then ended the call and stood up. 'We need to go John.'

'What's wrong?'

'A friend of mine needs help.'

'Since when have you had friends?'

'Shut up.'

...

Erik and John stood on the metal slab as it glided across the water towards the base which looked the same as it normally did apart from John's armour which was standing there next to Erik's. John had brought it over with him in his metal case. As soon as they hit the rock the two men hurried off it towards the computers.

'So this friend of yours,' John started, 'how is he connected to you?'

'He heelps fund some of my work,' Erik replied. 'His one condition is I don't kill small criminals like pikpockets or petty thieves.'

Erik quickly sat down in the chair while John stood behind him. After a few moments everything at the computer came alive and a camera on it activated. The screen of the main computer changed and the face of a man in his sixties appeared. Just one look at him revealed his long and hard life. His hair was gray and his skin was hardened.

'Valjean,' Erik said to him.

'Destler,' Valjean said and looked at John. 'Who's this?'

'A colleague. You can trust him.'

'Alright then. I've got something I think you'll be interested in.' A box appeared on the screen of one of the other computers which John immedietly sat down at. 'It's footage recorded by one of my factories security cameras last night.'

John pressed the play button and he and Erik watched the footage. It wasn't very clear but they could make out a figure cutting through a fence and then climbing over it.

'That's the Imperial Chemical Works, it shut back in 2008,' Valjean exlplained and that grabbed Erik's attention.

'John, check the list,' Erik instructed and he did so.

'What list?' asked Valjean.

'We're investigating something. That's all.'

'It's on the list,' John announced as he looked through the list of possible locations of Frankensteins lab.

'Wht did you send me this footage?' Erik asked Valjean.

'That person didn't come out again and if I call the police Inspector Javert will be around here in seconds.'

'I'm glad you've sent me this,' Erik said and pulled up the plans of the cities sewers on the computer. 'You've saved the pair of us a lot of work.'

'Glad to be helpful. Good luck Destler.'

Just as Valjean disapeared off the screen John stood up.

'What are we waiting for? Let's get going?'

'Wait. We need to think of a plan and they might have a hostage.'

'Then we'll do it carefuly. What are you doing any way?'

'Looking at the sewer system,' Erik answered him. 'The chemical works have a basement underneath it that runs directly above the sewers. We can get to it through the tunnels.'

'Excellent.'

They were about to get ready when Erik's phone started ringing.

'Hello,' Erik answered it.

'Erik,' Antionnettes frantic voice answered, 'Meg's been kidnapped.'

'Shit.'

 **AN: Well that's a good place to end it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I loved writing it. So, soon we'll be seeing some action. As ever, please review, I love reading them.**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway-Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith-Thanks for another review. I love your reviews, they are very useful to me. I'll reveal what Meg was doing there later.**


	21. Stolen and Used Part Five

The Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Five

Antionette Giry had always had to keep strong. When she was young her parents were always fighting each other, arguing over everything. At school she was the only one who would ever stick up for that odd boy who always wore a mask. When her parents died in that car crash she had to work hard. When her boyfriend left her she had to support her daughter alone. Now she was gone.

Meg's apartment was small and cramped. There was an old couch, TV, overflowing waste paper basket and a bookshelf. Against one wall was a large desk which held a computer, three empty cans of cola and an empty pizza box. Antionette sat on the couch looking over at the

The door bell rang and that was soon followed by a thunder as a fist knocked on the door.

'It's me, Erik.'

At hearing her friends voice she ran to the door, nearly tripping over something on the floor, and then pulled open the door.

'Oh Erik,' she sobbed and grabbed onto him, crying into his shoulder.

'Have you called the police?' he asked when she calmed herself.

'No,' she answered. 'She's in trouble, serious trouble.'

'What sort of trouble?'

Antionette looked over her friends shoulder at John who she hadn't seen standing outside in the hall.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Helping Erik. So, what's happened?'

'Come inside.'

When the three of them were in Antionette sat back down as the two men looked at her waiting.

'I came in here this morning to check up on her, you know she never manages to do her own laundry, and she wasn't here. Her computer was on and, take a look.'

The two men looked at the computer and they saw some sort of underground lab. From the position the footage was being shown it looked like the person with the camera was on the floor. After a moment John recognized a face on the screen.

'Frankenstein,' he growled.

 _'How long until she arrives?' Frankenstein shouted at someone else on the screen._

 _'A few hours doc,' the man responded._

'Who is he?' Antionette asked Erik.

'Frankenstein is the man we're after,' he answered. 'And now he's got Meg.'

'How are we seeing this footage?' John asked Antionette.

'It's her belt camera. She always wears it when she's chasing a story.'

'Is this live?'

'Yes.'

'Then she's still alive.'

'So we have time to rescue her,' Erik concluded.

'But you don't know where she is.'

'We do. Just before you called we were going to go after Frankenstein.'

The door was thrown open and Christine and Raoul ran in.

'We came as fast as we could,' Christine said and then saw the englishman. 'What are you doing here John?'

'Saving the damsel in distress and killing the bad guy,' he quipped.

'Do you know where she is?' Raoul asked Erik when he saw him.

'Yes. Me and John will get her don't worry.'

'Are you sure you can do it?' asked Christine.

'Yes,' John quickly told her.

On the screen Frankenstein had just answered his phone.

 _'Is that you Fraulein Womak?'_

At hearing that name John froze as if he'd been turned to ice.

'Shit,' he cursed.

'What is it?' Antionette asked him. 'Who's Womak?'

For a moment John hesitated, not wanting to tell her the truth. When he saw that all eyes in the room were on him he knew he had to tell.

'Sharon Womak is a torturer for hire,' he said and Antionette let out a pained sob so Christine hurried to calm her down. 'Every agent has orders to kill her if we get the chance.'

'Shouldn't I have heard of her?' Erik asked John.

'The yanks have been covering up her work for years,' John explained.

'Why the Hell would they do that?' asked Raoul.

'They trained her. After Obama signed an executive order to not torture people she put her servics up for hire.'

'Let's go,' Erik said and looked at Christine and Raoul. 'You two, make sure Antionette's alright and call me when there's a developement. We'll deal with Frankenstein.'

The two men walked out of the apartment as Christine and Raoul looked at each other. Christine then looked away while Raoul was thinking about the mess Meg was in.

 _Is it worth it? Is it worth it?_

...

Frankenstein walked into a dark room in his base and sat down at the computer there. After waiting for a few moments the dark outline appeared on the screen.

'Well?'

'I'm ready and I have a hostage.'

'What do you plan to do?'

'Lure the Phantom into a trap sir. I'm bringing in Womak to rough the hostage up a little before I threaten the Phantom.'

'Good. Now, send me the plans of the units.'

'No offence sir but I'd prefer to wait until the Phantom's dealt with before I send you anything.'

'Don;t forget that I'm paying for the men out there. One word from me and they'll kill you.'

Frankenstein tried to show no emotion on his pale face. He knew the truth in his financiers words so he nodded his head.

'Fine then,' Frankenstein said as he brought up his e-mails. 'I'm sending you the plans now.'

'Excellent. When the Phantom is dead you may continue your research and do what want.'

'Thank you sir. It has been an honour.'

...

'I never thought I'd say this John but I wish Guido was here.'

'Well he's in Syria right now.'

The two of them were aproaching the base.

'Besides,' John went on, 'I wish Shadow Spirit was still here to help out.'

'Me too. She was a good fighter.'

'Yeah. Killed by the Jeweller of all people.'

'Bad luck.'

They reached the base and the two men ran to their uniforms.

'So what's the plan for dealing with Frankenstein?' asked Erik.

'Blow his head off.'

'And Womak?'

'Blow her head off and I'm binging it back to London.'

'Good. Tonight their reign of terror ends.'

 **AN: Hello all. So, last night I watched Batman V Superman and I loved it. It had flaws but it was still an entertaining film.**

 **So, I want to know, whose side are you on? Batman or Superman cause I'm team Batman.**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway:** **I'm glad you like this story and I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for another review.**


	22. Stolen and Used Part Six

Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Six

Antoinette sobbed into her hands as the image on the computer screen turned black. The batteries on the camera had died.

'She'll be fine,' Christine tried to comfort her. 'Erik is going to save her.'

'I hope so,' the older woman cried. 'Oh Christine, I don't deserve your kindness.'

'Don't say that,' Christine told her. 'After all you've done for me when my mum and dad died this is nothing.'

'Thank you,' she said to Christine. 'We should have told Meg about your double lives years ago.'

'We agreed it was best for her safety,' said Raoul who had just made some coffee.

'If we had told her she might not have done this,' Antoinette said and sobbed again even though their were no tears left in her.

'Perhaps,' said Raoul. 'Perhaps.'

...

'Well, well, well, what we got here?'

'Ah, welcome to my lab Frauleine Womak.'

Meg was handcuffed to the pipes again and her eyes were fixed on the main doors leading to the lab. A woman wearing black trousers, boots, a gray vest and a black leather jacket had walked in. She was also carrying a large, black bag and a katana was hanging from her belt.

'It's a pleasure to work with you again Doc,' she said and looked at Meg. 'So is this the gal you want me to work on?'

'That's right. Don't kill her though. I need to know how she knew to come here.'

'It won't be too hard,' Womak said as she walked over to Meg and put her bag down on the floor.

'My plan is simple,' Frankenstein explained. 'Once you've roughed her up a little we video her and post it on the web. In the video we tell the Phantom to meet us at a cafe.'

'Which one?' Womak asked as she rummaged through her bag. 'I might know it.'

'The Musain,' he told her.

'Don't know it,' Womak said and then looked at Meg in the eye before smiling maliciously. 'I'll give you one chance to tell me what the good scientist wants to know. Tell me and you'll keep your skin.'

Meg was silent and fixed Womak with a stern glare.

'Oh well,' Womak said and crouched down to open her bag. 'I guess I get to do this the hard way.'

She then pulled out an industrial sander and she activated it just as the battery on Meg's camera ran out of power. Womak whistled a tune as she slowly moved the sander closer and closer to the left side of Meg's face. She closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her face.

The lights went out.

'What the fuck?' Womak said in the total darkness of the lab.

Meg couldn't see a thing in the sudden gloom but she found herself thankful for the darkness. She had a feeling that she knew who to thank for that.

'Just a power cut,' Frankenstein said as the emergancy lights went on. They were much dimmer than the main lights but they were good enough. 'At least the backup generator works.'

Womak nodded her head and continued with the tune as she moved the sander back towards Meg's face.

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM

Ten minutes earlier

A very special car roared through the sewers. It was painted black and its two passangers readied themselves for the fight. Sitting at the drivers seat was the Phantom while Saint George sat in the passangers side. Erik's car smashed through the water and sewage in its path, crushing sewer rats beneath it.

'How many rats have you killed now?' Saint George asked him.

'For heavens sake your acting like I'm killing the people who raised me,' the Phantom sarcastically retorted.

'That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life and I've been working with Guido for a decade.'

'That's why I made sure my allies were smart.'

'Thanks,' Saint George said as Erik turned the car around a corner.

'So what do you know about Womak?'

'A few things,' the Brit answered. 'She works for anyone who can pay her. She's very skilled with a katana and has absolutely no fear.'

'How can you say that for sure?'

'I fought her once before a year ago,' Saint George explained to the Phantom. 'She escaped then but she won't do it again.'

'Who gave the order to kill her?' asked the Phantom.

'The Prime Minister.'

'At least Mister Johnson is talking sense for once.'

The car stopped by a smaller brick tunnel and, after the Phantom checked the map, he nodded and got out of the car. Saint George did the same and they walked to the car boot which they opened and then pulled out their equipment. Erik had twelve acid pellets, four fire grenades and eight stun grenades. His lasso launcher held twenty of the nooses and he quickly attached his sword to his belt. Saint George pulled out Alaric, his sword, and then his rifle. He had six magazines for it and five grenades for it. Saint George also had a P226 pistol and two clips of bullets for it. The last items he pulled from the boot were four black semi-spheres. They were high explosives designed to blast through concrete and built by Harris Armaments.

'Will they work?' the Phantom asked him.

'Of course they will,' Saint George responded. 'My uncle made them remember?'

'Why did you bring them from the UK anyway?'

'MI6 is ready for anything,' Saint George told him.

'I'm glad to hear that.'

The two men then walked into the smaller tunnel and Saint George started to attach them to the brick tunnel ceiling.

'We're under Frankensteins base right now,' the Phantom told Saint George.

'How do we know these won't harm Meg?'

'We can't know.'

'So you're risking the life of your best friends daughter on chance?' John asked as the third bomb was attached to the ceiling.

'Unfortunately my mask can't let me see through walls so we can't know.'

Saint George attached the final bomb to the ceiling and the two of them hurried away from the bombs. When they were a safe distance Saint George reached for the detonator on his belt and his hand hovered above it for a moment.

 _Who dares wins,_ he thought to himself and pressed the detonator.

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM

The two men ran through the cloud of brick dust to the hole in the ceiling and they both leapt up through the hole the bombs had created.

'Womak!' Saint George shouted. 'I'm here you piece of shit!'

 **AN: Sorry this one has taken a while but my other stuff has gotten in the way. I'll try to update again soon.**

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway: Well blowing heads off works well enough.**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith: I hope that this chapter clarified a few of your questions. One thing I wanted to do with this story is to create a universe with a history of superheroes in it and I decided that the best way of doing that was by them mentioning them in passing.**


	23. Stolen and Used Part Seven

The Phantom of the Night

I do not own the rights to anything but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Seven

The Phantom saw Meg not far away and next to her was a woman holding an industrial grade sander. He instantly drew his sword and charged towards the nearest enemy who was still stunned by the blast. He stabbed his opponenet through the chest and then aimed his launcher at the next enemy. He ensnared his opponent with a lasso and seconds later he was being hoisted into the air.

Saint George charged forwards, firing off three bursts from his rifle and killed two of his enemies. The third one was hit in the leg and fell to the floor, clutching his open wound. Saint George instantly finished him off with a stomp to the neck.

A high pitched scream tore through the air and Womak charged at the British agent. She swiped across him with her sword but Saint George blocked it with his blade before stepping back and then swinging at her. She side stepped the blow and then launched a long run of deadly attacks, becoming a whirlwind of deadly steal which Saint George was only just able to avoid. He stabbed into the flashing blur but Womak blocked his sword. Their blades locked and Saint George started pushing forwards driving Womak backwards.

The Phantom stabbed another enemy and then saw another aiming a rifle at him. The vigilante instantly threw an acid pellet at the weapon and then he charged directly at that enemy. His sword plunged straight through that mans neck and he painfuly gargled up blood before falling dead. That was the last of the men but there was no sign of Frankenstein. While Saint George kept Womak distracted the Phantom walked straight to Meg.

'Thankyouthankyoutankyouthankyou,' she said quickly.

'There's no need to thank me,' he said, taking careful lengths to disguise his voice. He threw an acid pelled down at the chain of the handcuffs and a second later she was free. 'Go down the hole and turn to the right. There's a car down there. You will wait in there until we arrive.'

She was about to argue but she realised quickly that it was best to not bother. She ran across the room, past the fighting Saint George and Womak, and jumped down into the hole. The Phantom aimed his launcher at Womak from behind and got ready to fire. Saint George saw this and knew what to do from the other times they'd done it. He kicked Womak in the chest as hard as he could and she stumbled backwards towards the Phantom. He launched a lassoo and, just before it caught her, she saw it coming and raised up her left hand to the level of her eyes and wacked it as hard as she could with her wrist. It went sideways and then hit one of the walls.

 _How did she know?_ the Phantom thought to himself.

Womak was good but she knew she couldn't take on the Phantom and Saint George. Not even the Yakuza who trained her in the use of a sword would have a hard time at that. She ran towards the hole in the floor and jumped to enter it just as the Phantom launched another lassoo at her, catching her around the wrist. She was trapped there as her two enemies closed in on her. Womak swung her sword against the cord but the blade just bounced off. Saint George got his sword ready to swing down at her but she was faster. Seeing no other way she swung her own sword at her trapped wrist. Blood squited everywhere and, after another swing, she dropped down into the hole and ran to the right, dropping her sword and clutching the bloody stump of her wrist.

'I'll get her,' Saint George said and was about to jump down when the Phantom grabbed him by the shoulder.

'Let her go.'

'What?'

'Let her go. Our job is to deal with Frankenstein. We don't know for sure what he's got in here so I don't want to face it alone. Come on.'

Saint George looked down at the hole and then, reluctantly, turned away. They walked towards the heavy metal door and, on the way, Saint George picked up his rifle. When they reached the doors Saint George examined the lock on it.

'Acid,' he said and Erik threw an acid pellet at the lock which soon dissolved away.

Saint George kicked the doors and they were thrown open revealing a dark room with about twenty dark collumns standing still across the room. However, at the back of the room, standing by a console, was Frankenstein.

'It's over doc,' Saint George said and aimed his weapon at the madman.

'No it's not,' he said and pulled down a lever on the console.

For a few seconds there was nothing but then flashes of electricity coursed through the collums. Pure brilliant light tore through them and the Phantom knew something bad was going to happen. Frankenstein smiled madly as the device he stole from the UK activated and poured life into his creations.

'Oh shit,' Saint George said as Frankenstein's laughter tore through the charged air.

'They're alive!' he screached. 'ALIVE!'

The collums cracked open and out of them marched figures. Each one was six feet tall and made of metal. Their blank, robotic faces showed nothing but obedience to their master.

'KILL THEM!' Frankensten shouted. 'KILL ALL OF THEM!'

The twenty metal men, each one housing a Human brain in its metal skull, marched towards their two opponents. Saint George fired a shot at Frankenstein who fell backwards and hit the wall before sliding down the wall dead.

'Here we go,' the Phantom said and pulled out an acid pellet.

...

A young woman with brown hair in a bun and wearing a smart suit walked through the busy streets of London. When she reached a normal looking office building she walked straight in and, after saying hello to the receptionist at the front desk, she headed for the lift. A few moments later she walked emerged from the lift and into the basement where a pair of men, carrying MP5's, were waiting for her.

'You're late,' one of them told her.

'I was held up,' she explained.

'We'll escort you to the manager.'

'Thanks.'

The three of them walked through the basement, passing the occasional guard, until they reached a small door.

'Go ahead,' one of the guards told the woman.

'Okay,' she said and, after pushing her feelings of nervousness to the back of her mind, she pushed the door open and walked into the dark office.

The room was mostly cloaked in shadow but she could see a desk with a computer monitor on it. Behind that desk was a man whose features she couldn't make out as he was sitting with no lights on him.

'Have you got them?' the man asked her.

'Of course,' she answered and sat down in front of the desk. After she pulled three USB sticks from her pocket and pushed them across the desk towards the man she spoke again. 'The access codes for Guantanamo Bay, Broadmoor and Jamais Island are here.'

'Very good,' the man said and then pressed a button on his computer keypad. 'Five million has been transfered to one of you accounts Miss Adler.'

'Thank you,' she said and then stood up.

'I may call upon your services again,' he told her.

'I look forward to it.'

 **AN: Hi I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took a while to put out. Now, I've started another story called "Phantom of the Night Profiles" which gives the backstory of the characters in this story. Check it out if you want.**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway: I need to see that film.**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith: I hope this showed how Womak learned how to use a Katana. Also, I think I messed up on the camera thing. Oh well.**


	24. Stolen and Used Part Eight

The Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Eight

The Phantom threw his pellet straight into the face of one of the cyborgs and quickly shot a lasso at another. The acid sizzled on the metal face but didn't burn through and the lasso fastened around the other cyborgs neck. It connected with the roof but it advanced forwards still, too heavy to be hoisted up. Saint George aimed his rifle and fired off a burst of bullets which bounced straight off of the cyborgs amroured chest. He fired again twice but the bullets did nothing. He then fired off a shot from the grenade launcher straight at the machines head and, to Saint George's satisfaction, it dented the metal. They were getting closer and closer with each second and the one which the Phantom fired his lasso at had walked as far as it could and the cord was pulled tight to the roof. The roof cracked and it snapped off of the roof taking a chunk of bricks with it which smashed against the floor. As it walked forwards the bricks trailed behind him. The Phantom threw another pellet when they were only a few feet away but it had the same result.

'We can't hold them off!' Saint George shouted.

'Let's go!'

The two of them ran out of the room and jumped down the hole into the sewer. Their was still blood on the ground in there, and then they started running back to the car. Through the windows they could see Meg sitting in the back seat. Just as they reached it two loud crashing sounds crunched through the air and the two men looked around. Two of the cyborgs had jumped down the hole and were coming after them.

'Get in!' Saint George shouted but Erik instead rushed to the boot of the car. 'What are you doing?'

'I've got something that might stop them,' Phantom answered and looked around in the boot. 'Here we are!'

To the surprise of Saint George, the Phantom pulled an RPG and several projectiles from the boot.

'Do I want to know where you got that?'

'Probably not,' the Phantom answered and aimed his weapon at the leading Cyborg and fired.

The grenade blasted through the air and struck the cyborg in its armoured chest. The cyborg was torn open and felll backwards, destroyed. The Phantom moved as quickly as he could to reload it while Saint George tried to slow it down with grenades.

'Hurry!' he shouted at the Phantom as the cyborg got closer and closer with each second. Saint George fired another grenade and saw a few cracks tear across its armour.

The Phantom reloaded it and fired again hitting the creature in the neck and blew the head clean off. The two vigilantes looked at the ruins of theie enemies in silence. Slowly Saint George walked forwards with his weapons trained on the chunks of metal mixed in with the foul water mixed with waste.

'What the Hell are these things?' Saint George asked the Phantom as he nudged one head with his foot.

'Cyborgs.'

The men turned to look at Meg who was standing just behind them.

'What?' the Phantom asked her.

'I saw Frankenstein take out brains from bodies,' she said as if she was about to vomit. 'He put them in these metal boxes and put wires in them and took them into the room with metal doors. I just put two and two together.'

'Thank you,' the Phantom said to her.

'We have to go before the rest of them come after us,' Saint George announced. 'And I'm calling in reinforcements.'

'They're not coming for us,' the Phantom announced.

'What do you mean?' Saint George bit back at him. 'You heard Frankenstein tell those things to kill us.'

'No he didn't,' the Phantom said calmly. 'He said "Kill them all". Most of them aren't coming after us.'

'Then where are they going?' asked Meg.

The Phantom noticed a slight change in Saint George's posture. He knew that if he could see his face it would be showing realisation,

'The factory!' he shouted and they all ran back into the car.

The Phantom drove it at top speed almost crashing into some walls. They had to get to the factory as quickly as possible. Saint George pulled a small communications device from his belt.

'Saint George calling in Chosen Men. I need support.'

 _'We hear you Saint George,'_ a voice with a slight yorkshire accent answered him. _'Where do you need us?'_

'The Valjean Car Factory. You have ten minutes. I'll signal you with green smoke.'

...

The Phantom stopped the car near the bottom of a ladder. The three of them quickly stepped out and, after the two men got more supplies, including all ten of the rounds for the RPG, they congregated around the ladder.

'When we go up there we'll be breaking your orders to keep a low profile,' the Phantom told him.

'We have no choice,' Saint George countered him. 'Let's go.'

'What should I do?' asked Meg.

'When we get up top you have to get out of here,' the Phantom told her.

'But I can help,' she insisted.

'No you can't.'

'I can.'

The Phantom fixed Meg with a glare and, although she couldn't see his eyes, she still felt his eyes cut into her.

'Listen to me Meg,' the Phantom growled and then he realised his mistake. He ignored it and continued speaking, 'it will be a warzone out there and I can not waste my time looking out for civilians with no training! You will run as soon as we get up there or I am locking you in the car.'

She tried to hold his glare but she couldn't. She looked away and nodded weakly.

'Let's go,' Saint George said and they started up the ladder.

...

Valjean was in his office putting on his coat. The office was mostly well ordered but it wasn't designed to be cold or meticulous. There were several pictures on the walls, mostly of him and his daughter but a few with some other people. One had a picture of himself after he had completed a program to help convicts get work. With him in the picture was Bishop Myriel who ran the program. There was also a picture of the day he became the owner of the factory and next to that was a picture of Fantine and her daughter, now his daughter. He shook his head and was about to leave his office to get lunch from a burger stand a short walk away, when he saw something odd through the window. He looked outside into the car park, which was mostly empty as most of the staff were off work that day while only a few workers were doing maintenance, and saw a sewer cover being thrown open from the inside. Intrigued by what was happening he watched as a man wearing shining armour like a knight and a red cape climbed out. After him came the Phantom and then a young blonde woman wearing black clothes.

'What on Earth?' he asked as the knight set off a green smoke grenade and the blonde woman ran away.

...

'Just so you know Phantom,' Saint George said to his ally, 'the commander of the unit I've called in is a bit rough around the edges.'

'What do you mean?'

'He never went ot Sandhurst. He's a ranker.'

'As long as he's capable I don't care.'

'Good. If the police arrive we can't protect you.'

'I've been escaping the police for years. I'll be fine.'

'Okay.'

Their conversation was ended by a large black helicopter flying above the factory and landing close to them. For a few moments it did nothing but then the side door opened and ten men, wearing black combat armour and carrying unusual looking rifles, rushed out. One of them wasn't wearing a helmet and the Phantom knew who he was instantly. He had short blonde hair and it was obcious from his body language that he was a tough, hard man.

'Phantom,' Saint George said, 'allow me to introduce Major Richard Sharpe.'

'I know who Sharpe is,' the Phantom told him. 'I've been following your work Major since you took down the Super State Movement.'

'Just doing my job,' Sharpe told him before asking Saint George what was going to happen.

'There's about twenty cyborgs who want to kill us. They'll be coming from the chemical works.'

'Right,' Sharpe said and adressed his men. 'Chosen Men, we've got a whole pile of shit coming at us! Harper,' he adressed a man who was armed with a minigun, 'get on the roof and cover this car park.'

'Yes sir,' he said in an irish accent and then hurried to the factory.

'The rest of you make a barricade from the cars here. Move!'

His men worked quickly, easily hot wiring the cars, and driving them into a loose barricade. The Phantom watched them work and, after the helicopter lifted off, his attentionw as turned to the man running towards them from the factory. Valjean.

'What's going on here?' he shouted.

Saint George walked up to him quickly and grabbed him on the shoulder.

'I'm from MI6. I want you to evacuate everyone in that factory.'

'Why?'

'Because this place will be a warzone any minute.'

Valjean looked at them all and then nodded before runnign back inside.

'Saint George,' Sharpe said to get the agents attention, 'here.'

Sharpe tossed Saint George one of the rifles. It resembled a typical British rifle but their were no air ventilation holes in its sides. Instead there were two cylinders attached to the main barrel.

'Rail rifle,' Saint George explained to the Phantom. 'Latest weapon.'

'Do you know how to use it?'

'Of course.'

It was then that the Phantom saw them. Marching out of the chemical works and carrying rifles they took from the bodies of the guards, were the cyborgs. They advance in a wedge formation witht the tip pointing towards the factory.

'Here they come,' Sharpe said and moved behind the barricade with his rifle pointed at the Cyborgs.

 **Review Response:**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway: Yeah I like Sherlock as well. I'm glad to see you're pumped up for it.**

 **Igonlade Wordsmith: Yeah I think that the best villians are the ones who have a history with the hero. That's why I'm keeping Womak alive. Also, I'm not doing Peter Pan. I can't be bothered with that one. Still, I've brought in Sharpe.**


	25. Stolen and Used Part Nine

The Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Nine

Meg didn't follow the Phantoms orders. Instead of leaving the area Meg had managed to get into the factory. She had a feeling that the Phantom, Saint George and the soldiers she saw arriving would need help. She ran up some stairs and ran into an office. After looking briefly at the pictures on the walls, Meg smiled at the sight of a mobile phone left on the desk which she snatched up at once. She dialed in the number as fast as she could for a few seconds the phone rang as Meg paced around the room. Then someone answered.

'Eponine here. Who's calling?'

'Eps it's me!'

'Meg? You were meant to call in ages ago.'

'Look, I need your help.'

'What is it this time?'

'Remember that place you genius's thought I should check out? It was full of bloody cyborg death machines!'

'I'll put you on speaker.'

A few seconds later Meg heard Eponine's voice again.

'Everyone can hear you now.'

'Hi guys. Look, there's a load of cyborgs attacking the Valjean car factory.'

'How much are you drinking?' a voice shouted.

'Less than you Courfeyrac,' snapped Meg. 'Look, you guys are the best hackers in France. Do something to help!'

'We'll think of something,' Meg heard Enjolras tell her. 'Are you in any danger?'

Just then a burst of machine gun fire sounded outside.

'Yes.'

'Then get out of there!'

...

Les Amis were just a politics club from Paris University. They met in a backroom at the Musain, a small cafe, and would work on their projects. That was the official story which everyone used. Really, Les Amis was a group of comouter hackers who'd been active for over a year. Enjolras next to the door leading to the cafe and he looked over his base. Everyone sat at a desk holding a computer and in the middle of the room was a large table mostly covered by empty pizza boxes and half drunk bottles of flat coke. He turned his gaze to the walls which were covered by framed newspaper clippings, mostly showing scandals from high ranking officials whose private dealings had been leaked. However, amongst the newspapers was a poster for the game Medieval Total War Three. It was a reminder of their first success where they hacked into CA and refunded millions to the people who had to buy cut content DLC.

Most of the group was gathered there at the time, originally they had been planning to hack into Tommy Wiseau's email account when Meg called them. Those present were Eponine, she handled anything which needed done in the real world and had a day job as a cleaner in the university. Normally she worked with her little brother Gavroche and her younger sister Azelma but they weren't there at the time. There was also Bahorel, a member of Anonymous who worked with Les Amis to coordinate their activities. There was Combeferre who was the best hacker in the group. He was also a talanted technician who could probably put together a computer out of a box of scraps. Next there was Marius. As far as his hacking skills went he wasn't the best but he was still able to do his job. He came from a wealthy family but was on strained relations with them. Lastly there was Courfeyrac who was the master of harmless trolling viruses which kept everyone entertained. Now, after hearing Meg's call, they were on edge, waiting for orders from Enjolras.

'Ideas people,' he almost shouted. 'We have to help her.'

'What can we do?' asked Courfeyrac. 'We're not in the Matrix.'

'She said Valjean didn't she?' asked Marius and when Eponine nodded he went on. 'I read an article that said he's been contracted to build these new super cars.'

'That's right,' Eponine said quickly. 'Well done Marius.'

'Thanks.'

'Just what are these super cars?' asked Enjorlas.

'They can almost totally drive themselves. Better than that, thy have full connection to the web.'

'We can hack the cars!' Comberferre almost shouted.

'Do it.'

...

Meg hurried down a corridor in the factory towards a metal stair case leading down the factory floor where about five of the new super cars were waiting silently. The sounds of gunfire filled the air, followed by an explosion. Just as Meg reached the top of the stairs she almost ran straight into a man.

'I thought I saw somone through the window,' he said and studied her with a stressed expression. 'Who are you?'

'My name's Meg,' she answered, almost feeling like a child who had been caught by their parent.

'What are you doing here?'

'Hiding,' she answered as another explosion sung out.

'With my phone?' he asked crossed his arms.

'Oh yeah,' she said and passed it to him.

'Let's get you out of here,' he said and grabbed her by the wrist before leading her down the stairs at a run.

They raced through the factory and went past a window which had been shattered by bullets. Athough he didn't look very strong the mans grip was like a vice around Meg's wrist. She was almost being dragged behind him as they made their way through the factory. Eventually they made it to an open fire escape and they ran through it. He led her outside and they ran for a short while until they reached a ditch. From where they were Meg could see the battle which was taking place and to her horror none of the cyborgs were dead but a soldier was lying on the ground wounded.

'Come on,' the man said just before bullets from one of the Cyborgs tore past him.

He instantly threw Meg down into the ditch and held her down to protect her from the bullets while he kept his head down.

...

The Phantom fired his last RPG round and, once again, the cyborg dodged it and the projectile flew past it, hitting the side of the road before exploding.

'Why aren't those bastard dying?' growled one of the SAS men as he fired a burst at a cyborg.

The bullets were going through their armour but so far the cyborgs hadn't even been slowled down.

'Tongue,' Sharpe ordered the soldier who had just spoken, 'get Perkins in the factory and treat his wounds. The rest of you, focus on my target and blow the bastard away!'

He aimed his weapon at the cyborg leading the attack and fired. Everyone else, including Harper on the roof, did so as well. The pure volume of bullets was too much and after a minute of constant fire it was reduced to a pile of scrap.

'Good thinking Sharpe,' Saint George congratulated him but he knew it was no good. The cyborgs were almsot upon them.

'Pull your men back,' Saint George ordered them. 'Break the enemy up into smaller groups and destroy them one by one.'

'What about you?'

'I'll buy you some time,' he answered before dropping his rifle and drawing his sword. 'Phantom, are you with me?'

'Of course,' the Phantom answered and drew his own sword but he also pulled out an acid pellet.

'Alright,' Sharpe said and looked at his troops. The cyborgs were only five meters away. 'Sergeant Hagman, you lead your squad east I'll lead the rest west. Concentrate your fire on 'em or I'll be using your arse for bayonet practice!'

The soldiers pulled back just as the cyborgs reached their barricade. The easily climbed over it and Saint George pressed a button on the pommel of his sword. A moment later the blade of his weapon was cloaked by a sheath of flickering orange light. A field of plasma which was able to cut through all but the strongest armour but it drew on so much energy that it could only remain active for a minute at a time before it needed to be recharged back at base so he saved it only for emergancies. He swung his sword in a wide arc and sliced a cyborg below its shoulders. It upper half clattered onto the ground and Saint George attack again, bringing his sword down into a cyborgs head, cleaving it in half from head to groin.

The Phantom threw his acid pellet into the forehead of a cyborg and the vigilante took a few steps backwards as he grabbed another pellet. He threw that one at the same cyborg at the same spot. As he baced away the cyborg aimed its rifle at the Phantom and fired a burts of bullets into his chest. The Phantom was too close to dodge them so the bullets collided with his armour and he was thrown backwards onto the ground. His armour protected him from most of the damage but they still hurt. The Phantom jumped up quickly and thrust his sword into the cyborgs forehead where the acid had weakened the armour enough to make it vulnrable. His sword went straight through, into its brain and then hit the back of its head. The Phantom quickly pulled his blade out and went on the offensive.

Nine of the cyborgs had remained to fight the Phantom and Saint George while the others had split off to chase after the Chosen Men. The Phantom was attacked by another but he managed to dodge the bullets the cyborgs fired. This enemy was filled with bullet holes, and in particular a large hole under its neck. The Phantom ran at it and threw a fire grenade into the hole. A second later the cyborg turned into a flare as its insides caught alight and its power cells ruptured causing it to explode and the Phantom raised his cloak over his head to protect himself from the lethal shards of shrapnel which tore through the air.

When the last of the shrapnel hit the ground he got ready to fight again.

...

Sharpe fired another burst at the cyborg. He and his small group of men were moving towards the edge of the car park and so far they'd managed to bring down one more cyborg but the rest were still coming. Their armour had managed to protect them but it couldn't last forever. However, that was when the tide turned.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I re wrote it a bunch of times and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. Still, I hope you enjoyed and, as ever, please review.**

 **Well, Les Amis is finally in this story. Is it a good idea?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Tie Dyed Broadway: Yep, cyborgs. Were they cool?**

 **Caterall: Thanks for your review. I won't get into the PM debate here but at the moment would it really be a surprise? Also, my version of Sherlock will mostly be my own way of looking at the character. Thanks for your thoughts on improving the story. I'll try my best to use your advise.**

 **Igonlade Wordsmith: Thanks for another review. If it makes it any better, I once posted a review on the wrong story which is worse than the wrong chapter. One thing I needed to do with this was thinking about how to put 19th century characters into the 21st century in a realistic way. For some it's easy like Javert being an Inpector in both versions, Scrooge being a buisinessman in both but some, like Bishop were harder and him running a work programme seemed like the way to go.**

 **Also, did you really think Meg was going to follow orders? Not likely.**


	26. Stolen and Used Part Ten

The Phantom of the Night

I own the rights to nothing but my OC's

 **AN: Sorry this one took forever. All the usual excuses are included and now, here's the Penultimate chapter for the Stolen and Used story arc.**

Stolen and Used

Part Ten

 _'I see you are trying to move the mouse. Let me show you how to move the mouse.'_

Marius looked at his computer screen and his jaw clenched when he saw a stick man in the bottom corner waving at him. He instantly clicked it to make it go away but as soon as he moved the mouse again:

 _'I see you are trying to move the mouse. Let me show you how to move the mouse.'_

'Courfeyrac what did you do to my computer?' Marius shouted at his friend next to him who looked at the screen before shifting uncomfortabley in his seat.

'That was meant for Combeferre,' he said quickly before focusing back on driving.

'You little shit!' Combeferre shouted at him.

'Back to work,' Enjolras told them.

Les Amis had worked quickly and they managed to hack into the cars in no time, mostly thanks to Combeferre, and now they had five high speed battering rams. Marius, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Eponine were sitting at computers driving them. Eponine hadn't done any of the hacking but she was fairly good at car games so she was aloud to controle one of them. The cars came with cameras so they could drive them in the right way with some accuracy.

'Enjolras give me some support! I'm coming up behind them!' Courfeyrac announced and sped up. On his screen could be seen the backs of three cyborgs firing at a small group of soldiers led by a blonde man. As he came within feet of the cyborgs the metal men turned around but it was too late for them. At the last moment Courfeyac let out a battle cry. 'Leeeeeeeeeroooooooooy Jeeeeeeeeeenkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnns!'

...

'Take cover!' Sharpe shouted as the driverless car roared towards the enemy.

His men scattered everywhere as the car smashed into the cyborgs. The three men of metal were thrown through the air before crashing into the ground. However, the car went through the air with them, spinning for a second before it fell back to earth and straight towards Sharpe. The soldier was not fast enough. The car hit him and, while his armour protected him from most of the damage, he was pinned beneath it.

'Sir,' one of his men gasped and ran towards him.

'Stop!' Sharpe shouted. 'Kill them!'

The cyborgs were on the ground and they were badly dented from the force of the car. However, they were slwoly moving again. His men knew what to do. They rushed over to the cyborgs and fired down at them, focusing their fire on the cyborgs heads to destory the brains inside. Destroying the head was the way they destroyed the last cyborg. Soon it was all over and they stood releived at their part in the victory. As soon as the cyborgs stopped moving the Chosen Men rushed over to their commander and they tried to move the car off but it was too heavy. They could barely move it more than an inch.

'Leave it!' Sharpe grunted at them. 'Help the others. You can get me out of here later.'

'But sir,' one of them started.

'Just do it man!'

'Yes sir,' he reluctantly responded before they valted towards the sound of shooting.

...

The Phantom dodged a punch from one of the cyborgs before taking a few steps back and readying his last acid pellet. He threw it at the cyborg and the pellet struck it between the eyes. For a moment the acid fizzed through the metal before the Phantom thrust his sword forwards and killed the creature for good. He and Saint George had worked fast and now the two of them were only dealing with three cyborgs. Still, it was an unbalanced fight. The power supply on Alaric had run out so Saint George was using it as a normal sword. He was facing off against two of the cyborgs who were throwing puches at him now that they knew the bullets on their rifles weren't effective against his armour. The other cyborg, who still had its rifle, was advancing on the Phantom. It fired off a burst of bullets which the Phantom managed to avoid. The next burst however hit the Phantom but his armour managed to block them. The impact of them though knocked the Phantom back and he almost fell over. The vigilante moved quickly and kicked his foot up at the rifle which was then thrown from the cyborgs grasp. The weapon clattered away and the Phantom swung his left fist into the cyborgs head. He felt the armour of his gauntlet crack from the blow just as police sirens filled the air. He looked to the direction of the noise and saw a pair of police cars and a large police armoured transport driving up the road towards the factory. The Phantom jumped up and kicked the cyborg in the face which did little to stop its advance on him. The metal beast swung a punch at the Phantom who dodged it. The cyborg followed up with three more punches, all of them missed but then another struck the Phantom in the centre of his mask.

Inside his mask all he could see was static as the scanning equipment took a massive amount of damage. The Phantom staggered backwards, blinded until he pressed the button opening a section of the mask so he could see properly. However, all he saw was the aproaching fist of the cyborg. He ducked at the last moment and the metal fist went just over his head. However, the cyborg threw up its knee and smashed it straight into the Phantom's chin. The vigilante fell backwards and accidently bit his own tongue. Blood quickly filled his mouth but he swallowed it quickly, doing all he could to stay foccused on the fight and not the pain. An engine roar tore into his ears and he snapped to the source of the sound as a large car with no driver sped towards them. The Phantom summoned a burst of energy and vaulted away from the cyborg just before the car pulled a sharp turn and the rear flank of it smashed into the cyborg throwing it through the air.

...

'That's how you drive!' Eponine shouted and reversed over the cyborg she had hit.

'Didn't you fail your test?' asked Courfeyrac.

'Focus,' Enjolras snapped at them.

'It's his fault!'

'No it isn't.'

'Focus!'

Eponine looked at her screen and saw that the other superhero, Saint George she remembered from the news, was fighting hard against two of the cyborgs. Eponine pressed a button on the key board and her car sped forwards towards them. Saint George jumped out of the way at the last minute and her car hit the two cyborgs head on. They were thrown backwards but the entire front of her car was completely crumpled.

'I'm out,' she announced.

...

Javert was wearing a bullet proof vest and at his belt was his SIG Sauer Pro pistol. As he stopped his car he scanned the incredible events before him with mathematical efficiency. Men in armour were fighting what looked like regular soldiers. Cars which seemed to be driverless were attacking the men in armour while, in the centre of the battle behind a barricade of cars, stood the Phantom and the legalised Masked Agent known as Saint George.

 _He'll never answer for his crimes,_ Javert thought bitterly before reminding himself to stay focused on the Phantom. He climbed out of his car and drew his pistol just as the other car stopped and his two associates, Firmin and Andre, climbed out clutching their own pistols. The armoured truck let out the twenty armed police officers, all carrying FAMAS rifles.

'Our priority is the Phantom!' Javert barked at them. 'If the armoured men attack us you fight back but remember to bring in the Phantom.'

With that his men split into four groups and moved to encircle the Phantom.

...

Saint George grabbed the rifle he dropped earlier and put the muzzle to the head of one of the cyborgs. His armoured finger pulled the trigger and bullets smashed against the cyborgs head. He kept the trigger down until the bullets broke through the metal and tore into the brain killing the cyborg. The British agent looked up and saw five police advancing towards the Phantom.

'Go!' Saint George shouted at him. 'We can deal with them.'

'I'm not retreating!' the Phantom snapped and aimed his lasso launcher at the closest police officer.

A lasso sprung through the air and ensnared around the policemans wrist. The other end connected to the arm of the next policeman and they accidently pulled eachother down.

'Go!' Saint George repeated and the Phantom repeated the action knocking down another two policemen before he charged at the last one, easily disarmed him and knocked him out.

The Phantom took one last look at Saint George, then the cyborgs who were being overwhelmed by the cars and the SAS men, combined with the fresh police who were being pulled into the battle. Some of the cyborgs had taken severe damage and the weapons of the police were able to damage them. One cyborg exploded as a lucky bullet tore open its power cells. The vigilante looked at Saint George again before rushing over to him.

'I'll see you back at my base,' the Phantom said before running to the open sewer leading to his car below.

...

Valjean kept himself crouched in the ditch with the woman he found with his phone in the factory. After the nearby sounds of gunfire died down he cautiously looked over the top of the ditch and saw that somedistance away a man was trapped under a car.

'Meg,' he said to her, 'there's a man over and he needs help.'

Meg looked over the top of the ditch and saw the man under the car.

'Let's go then,' she said and was about to move when Valjean pushed her back down.

'You stay here. I'll help him.'

'You can't get that thing off him alone.'

'Just watch me,' he told her before toking off his coat and running as fast as he could towards the man.

When he at last reached him a quick glance showed that the man was in pain.

'Anything broken?' Valjean asked him.

'Leg,' the man grunted.

'Alright then. I'm going to push up the car and I'll need you to crawl out as fast as you can. Undertand?'

'Just get on with it you bloody frog,' the man snapped and Valjean nodded, ignoring the comment, and took in a deep breath before crouching and getting his hands in the right position to push up the car.

Slowly, and with all the strength he could muster, Valjean pushed the car up off the man inch by inch. His arms shook with strain, sweat beeded from his forehead and his fetures were molded into pain and the weight of the car tore through him. The trapped man slowly crawled along the ground but he was going too slow. Runnign footsteps almost broke his concentration but he managed to spare a glance towards them. Meg had ignored him. Now she was helping to drag the man away from the car. When his legs became visable Valjean saw that his right one was at an odd angle. Now, with the man clear, Valjean dropped the car before falling backwards from exhaustion.

'Sharpe,' the wounded man introduced himself.

'Valjean.'

...

Javert reached the sewer just after the Phantom did and fired three shots down it. He looked down into the darkness but he couldn't see anything. A moment later he heard an engine from below and with realisation he knew that the Phantom had escaped justice again.

...

The ISIS base was in a state of chaos. Ten of their fighters, including the bases commander, were quickly throwing together a barricade in the command post. They piled desks together, throwing some of the computers on them onto the floor but a few were left intact. They crouched behind their makeshift defence, aiming their weapons at the door where the sound of gunfire and explosions was coming from. The scorching Syrian heat beat at them but they ignored it, awaiting the enemy they knew was coming. Suddenly there was a blast and the door was thrown off its hinges followed by a bleeding fighter staggering in before collapsing onto the floor. An instant later a pair of smoke renades were thrown into the room and suddenly death metal music blasted out of the computers speakers.

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

The fighters stood their ground as smoke qucikly filled the command post and a dark shadow charged in. He aimed his rifle at the barricade and fired off a short burst of bullets. They hit a desk in the barricade and the explosive bullets blasted it apart. The shadow charged through the gap in the barricade and fired again, blasting apart a fighter. He kicked another in the chin breaking his jaw before reaching to his belt and pulling out a knife which he plunged into another fighters neck. He fired again and again, dodging bullets and rolling across the floor before shooting and doding again. By the time the smoke cleared the only one left was the commander who was clutching an empty pistol. He faced a lithe man wearing dark purple body armour and a flowing dark red cape. His gloves and boots were the same red as his cape and on his head was a dark purple wide brimmed hat. His red belt held many blades, extra ammunition and some pouches. Lastly, as a disguise he wore a purple domino mask. The man clutched his rifle tightly, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

'Alahu Akhba!' the commander shouted and pulled a knife from his belt before charging at his enemy who raised his rifle and fired a singleshot into the commanders face destroying his head.

When the corpse fell to the dirty ground the masked man reached into one of his belts pouches and pulled out a one pence coin. He looked at the work he'd done and allowed the smallest hint of a grin to appear on his face.

'Penny for the Guy,' he taunted the corpses before tossing it into the gathering pool of blood on the floor

With a flick of his cape he spun around and strode away knowing his mission was complete.

 **AN: Well, what did you think. This one was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give opinions.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Tie-DyedBroadway-And that was the epic cyborg battle. Was it awesome?**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith-Well I'm glad you liked what I did with the students from Les Mis. Of course I had Meg and Eponine teaming up because I love both of them and Eponine is my favourite character from Les Mis. I loved coming up with what the various members of Les Amis would do in this and I think I managed to them right.**

 **Obviously I couldn't make them superheros or rebels although, let's just say I have some plans for other famous characters coming up soon, one of which I think should surprise most of you.**


	27. Stolen and Used Part Eleven

Phantom of the Night

I own nothing but my OC's

Stolen and Used

Part Eleven

A fragile silence had fallen over the car park. Police were securing the area, awaiting the flock of reporters Javert knew would be coming. When the battle had ended the SAS team had left the same way they arrived and Saint George went with them, explaining that he would persue the Phantom. Javert knew it was a lie. Anyone who wore a mask always lied. Andre and Firmin were speaking with some of the men while smoking. Javert however looked across the car park where he saw a familier face. He was older than when he last saw him but Javert never forgot a face. He walked towards that man who was speaking to someone on his phone. Javert counted thirty nine steps until he came close enough to speak with Jean Valjean.

'I'll be home soon Cossette don't worry,' Valjean said before hanging up. He then turned to face Javert. 'Inspector, it's been a long time.'

'Indeed it has Valjean.'

'You've come far in the world.'

'As have you.'

'Sow hy are you here? Checking on an old friend?'

'Old friend? If that was a joke it was the worst I've ever heard.'

'Well how long have we known each other Inspector?'

'I never forget a face Valjean. I first saw yours on the first of March two thousand and one.'

'Good memory Inspector.'

'It is a remarkable coincidence,' Javert went on, 'that we should cross paths here. The Phantom and one of his accomplices apear at your factory and bring war to our city again. How did they know to come here?'

'I wish I knew Inspector. Perhaps it's just a coincidence.'

'I do not beleive in coincidence.'

'I do.'

'There are paths for each of us in our lives we must choose to travek. When we are young we choose outr paths and from that point on our destinies are decided. You chose the path of a criminal. I chose the path of the law.'

Javert noticed Valjean roll his eyes when he had finished his small speech. He knew that this was just another round in there ongoing war of words.

'Inspector, I was an out of work mechanic. My sister had to choose between heating or feeding her son. I stole so she didn't have to make that choice.'

'And you admit that day you chose the path of crime.'

'And you remember that I served my time.'

'Inspector!' Andre shouted and hurried over to Javert. When he reached Javert, Andre took a moment to get his breath back before speaking again. 'The lads have found some sort of underground base across the road.'

'Then let's get going,' Javert said and then the two men were off leaving Valjean alone.

...

Javert looked at the scene before him with the efficiency of a computer. The underground lab was a place of carnage. Bodies were strewn across the floor, blood mixed with shell casings and rubble were everywhere and a hole was blown through the floor.

'The Phantom certainly knows his stuff,' Andre remarked and looked at the severed hand on the floor.

'I want all these bodies identifed as soon as possible,' he said and looked at the body armour on one of the bodies. 'These look to well equiped for hired thugs.'

'I can't beleive we didn't know about this operation.'

'Neither can I,' Javert said as he looked at the hand on the floor. 'I want the owner of that identified.'

'Should we try to return Inpector?'

'Don't be sarcastic,' Javert then walked to the heavy doors at the far end of the lab, easily avoiding the blood and rubble strewn across the floor, avoiding the evidence for the crime scene photographers to record.

The doors were open and he walked in to see more ruins and, near a console at the back of the room, was a body with a single bullet hole in it.

'I'll have somebody check that body later,' Andre told Javert.

'No need,' the Inspector told him. 'That man is Doctor Frankenstein. I read about his disapearence a few months ago.'

'And now he's dead at the hands of the Phantom.'

'No. At the hands of Saint George,' Javert said and looked around the room before noticing something odd on one of the walls. 'There's a hidden room over there.'

The Inspector quickly walked to a spot at the wall and tapped it lightly.

'How can you tell?'

'The metal of this section of the wall was installed after the rest of it,' Javert tapped along the edge of that section of the wall until he heard a different sounds. He then tapped down it, following the different noise until he tapped a hidden button and the wall opened up.

'I'll call for backup,' Andre said but Javert ignored him, pulled out his pistol, and walked straight in.

The hidden room was fairly small but that made it quick to search. It was completely empty apart from a table in the far corner with a human shape covered by a white sheet. Curious to see what it was, Javert pulled the sheet away, prepared to see a body but he was surprised to see a robot of sorts. Unlike those outside which seemed to be made for combat, this robot was in the shape of a nude woman, with a figure which almost appeared to have sculpted from an actual body. The face was made from some type of skin like latex. The hair was light brown and the eyes were closed.

'What is this?' asked Andre who had joined Javert.

'I wish I knew,' he responded just as an alarm went off and the robots eyes opened.

Andre jumped back with his gun ready but Javert remained steady.

'Who are you?' she asked, panic seeping into her voice and when she saw she was naked she grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over her chest. 'Where am I?'

'Please calm down,' Javert said to her. 'I am Inpector Javert, this is my colleague Detective Andre. Who are you?'

'My name is Martha Frankenstein.'

'A relation to Doctor Frankenstein?' Andre asked her.

'He's my husband,' she answered. 'I'm confussed. I was in hospital and then, well, I fell asleep and I woke up here. Why is it so cold?'

'Mrs Frankenstein, I think you should just stay there for now,' Javert told her as gently as he could as he tried to understand what was happening. 'Why were you in hospital.'

'I was sick badly. My doctors never had much hope but why am I not in my ward?' it was at that moent that she looked past Javert and into the other room. 'No.'

She jumped off the bed, dropped the sheet and ran straight past Javert, easily knocking him down, and then she let out a wail of untold agony when she saw the body on the ground. She crouched next to her husband and gripped onto him tightly. Javert and Andre hurried after her as she moaned again.

'Why can't I cry?' she asked and looked down at her hand. She saw the mechanical joints in her fingers and wrist. 'No. What am I?'

Her screams brought more officers into the room. Javert stood behind the cyborg and didn't let any emotion cross his face.

...

Erik stood before the Nightblade uniform, wiping the dust off of Christine's cowl. When his cloth passed over a circular burn mark on it he remembered when the damage had been done. It was the last time the three of them fought together and it was the last time the Highwayman ever threatened Paris before being locked up perfenantly. Erik closed his eyes and remembered it. The gunfire, the exlosions seemed like distant music, the freezing wind was like a fading dream and his swords ringing was like an old record still chipping away. When the sound of his bases alarm cried through the damp air he spun around on his heel and quickly walked to the main part of the base. He walked straight to one of the computers and accessed the security cameras to see three people walking through the secret mirror door. He was expecting John to see John but he was not expecting to see Christine and Raoul with him. Erik watched them as they aproached. They seemed to be talking very quickly, he expected that it was about what they would say to him. When they at last reached the disguised door he pressed the button to unlock it and the door slowly lifted up out of the water. Erik turned to face them and he watched the platform glide across the water towards the edge of the rock.

'Welcome back,' Erik said but he was cut off by Christine who jumped over the bit of water and onto the rock. She instantly ran up to Erik and almost knocked him over in the massive bear hug.

'Thank you so much Erik,' she shouted. 'Thank you.'

'You did excellent work out there,' Raoul told him.

'We did my friend, we did,' John told Erik.

'I was just doing my job,' Erik told them. 'How's Meg coping?'

'She's with her mum,' Christine told him. 'Shaken up to Hell though.'

'I'm not surprised. Can you ask her to not do a Louis Lane routine again though?'

'In other words make sure she doesn't throw important weapons underwater for no reason,' John quipped and everyone looked at him before rolling their eyes. 'Anyway, now we've dealt with Frankenstein I'll be off home soon.'

'It's been good working with you again John.'

'It was like the old days all over again.'

'Yes it was.'

'Still Erik, there's some things you need to know before I leave. Technically I'm not allowed to tell you but I think you have to hear them.'

'Then why wait?'

'There's a new superhero active back home. He's been keeping a low profile but lately he's been getting more attention.'

'Who is he?'

'He calls himself the Scarlet Pimpernel. He's got a taste for flamboyant capes and fast motorbikes.'

'Sounds like Philippe,' Raoul commented.

'And this guy busted a sex slave ring, saving fifty women and thirty children. He reminds me of myself in the early days.'

'Any idea who he is?'

'Not much. He's been sighted in Newcastle, Gateshead, Carlisle, Penrith, South Shields, York.'

'Sounds like he's been focused only on the north,' said Christine.

'In other words a typical Geordie,' John added. 'He has been sighted in London once.'

'What was he doing in London?' asked Erik.

'He was laying flowers at Shadow Spirit's grave. I think she might of saved him or helped once.'

'She probably would have. For a fanatic she helped everyone.'

At that John glared at Raoul angrily.

'If anyone had a reason to be a fanatic it's her. After what Cromwell's men did to her at Wexford I'm not surprised she became what she was.'

'Alright John, calm down,' Erik said to him. 'Is there anything else we know about him?'

'I'm afraid not. There's more than just him though. All along the south coast there have been small incidents. Mostly just muggers getting beaten up but these attacks have all been done by the same men.'

'Who are they?'

'Mostly old men but there are a couple of young lads with them. They wear world war two army uniforms and they call themselves the Home Guard.'

'Wasn't that a militia in the war?' asked Raoul.

'That's right.'

'Is there anything else John?' Erik asked him.

'No that's all. I mostly came here to say goodbye so-'

Just then an alarm started blaring out from one of the computers which Erik hurried to and turned on at once.

'What is it?' asked Raoul.

Erik looked at the information on the screen and he almost turned as white as a sheet.

'The Black Vault's under attack,' he answered.

'What?' John shouted. 'But all our enemies gear is stored there. The Laser Locks, the Razors, all of it.'

'I know John. I'm bringing up a CCTV link now.'

The screen changed to show a gate in an electric fence with three heavily armed guards standing in front of it. Each of them was firing a machinegun off at something off camera. Suddenly each of the guards were hit by shards of brilliant white light and then they fell apart into shards of ice which glinted in the light.

'It can't be,' Christine gasped. 'It can't be her.'

As if in answer to her decloration a new figure walked into view. She was extremely tall with black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a white jumpsuit with white body armour which covered her chest, arms and legs while her hands were left free. Hanging from her shoulders was a stunning white cape which seemed to be for show more than anything else. On her head was a tall crown which seemed to made of solid ice. Her face was cold and emotionless, a perfect image of a noble.

'Snow Queen,' the four of them said at once before John and Erik looked at each other.

'Suit up,' they said in unison.

 **AN: Sorry this took so long to put out. I don't know what took it so long but I just kept getting delayed but at least it's out now. So, what did you think of it? I hope you liked it.**

 **Also, I've put up a Star Wars story called Hate and Serenity. Check it out if you want.**

 **Finally, I plan to later on include a character from a Victor Hugo story who has had a massive impact on pop culture but is often overlooked by many.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Child of Music and Dreams:**

 **Well, he's been mentioned. Is that alright for now?**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway:**

 **I'm glad you thought the battle was good.**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith:**

 **At least I didn't refrence the Planetside 2 Funeral. When I wrote the Phantom had to deal with the police I meant it in a way that they were getting near to him so he had to take them out to escape. I suppose I could have wrote it a bit clearer. Also, the guy at the end did say "Penny for the Guy" so no, he was not Zorro.**


	28. God Save the Queen Part One

The Phantom of the Night

I won nothing but my OC

 **AN: Sorry this chapter took so long but loads of stuff has been getting in the way. Well, here's the next chapter and I'll try to update soon.**

God Save The Queen

Part One

'I thought she retired,' the Phantom said to Saint George as he accelerated through the sewers in the car.

'So did I. You still made that new suit just in case.'

'Of course I did.'

The new suit Saint George was talking about was built by the Phantom to specifically defend against the Snow Queen. Her main attacks were able to turn a person to ice at the cellular level. The suit the Phantom was wearing was built from nano-cellulose with five layers on top of each other like an onion. When one of her ice blasts hit a layer it froze just that layer and then broke off. However, it was realtively weak against firearms and good blades. In some ways it resembled a black muscle suit. The two men had brought with them all the equipment they would need, with the Phantom bringing extra Fire Grenades while Saint George had a potentially more important resource with him. His Government Issue mobile phone. He selected the number on it and put it on speaker after signalling the Phantom to stay quiet.

'Essex this is Saint George. By now you've heard that the Snow Queen's here.'

'We have and you have orders. Try to bring her in dead or alive.'

'I'll need reinforcements.'

'They're on the way.'

'Good. Tell Sharpe to get his men here ASAP.'

'Not Sharpe, they're already back here.'

Saint George rolled his eyes in frustration before continuing the coversation.

'Then who do I have? The Carry On team?'

'We're sending in Hornblower and his ship.'

'Hornblower? I didn't know he was here.'

'We had him in as backup. Don't forget to at least pretend you're trying to keep a low profile.'

'Very well sir.'

'Just remember that. The French governments sent an angry diplomat to Downing Street and threatened to throw out every British worker in France and close British owned factories if they see you working with a wanted criminal again.'

'Let the bastard jabber as much as he wants.'

'That's not your call to make. If he continues his threats we're going to recomend that his government closes the Harris Armaments factory in Brittany.'

'We mostly deal with the UK, Isreal and the Falkland Island Defence Force. The French government can go to Hell.'

'Just don't be a moron over there. Essex out,' the phone line was then silenced.

'Pompous ass,' Saint Geroge growled.

'How did he end up as your boss?'

'Bullingdom Club,' he deadpanned.

'Why am I not surprised? Who's Hornblower then and why hasn't he changed his name?'

'He's the best officer in the Royal Navy. Last year he was put in command of the most advanced warship ever built. Small enough to go up any river but with enough firepower to sink an aircraft carrier and land a company of marines.'

'Who built it?'

'Everyone.'

'I can't read peoples minds. Do you mind explaining who everyone is?' he said impatiently.

'It's electronics were built by Scrooge Enterprises, it's sickbay by Imperium Pharmacies, its powered by a prototype Plasma Reactor from Raoul's folks, weapons by Harris Armaments,' Saint George said proudly. 'Built in Britain, and staffed by yanks apart for Captain Hornblower and Her Majesties Royal Marines.'

'And what's this marvel of technology called?'

'HMS Thunderchild.'

'I just hope they remembered to bring flame throwers.'

'Didn't Christine try that after Snow Queen drugged you?'

At that Saint George thought he saw a slight bit of red colouring appear around the little of the Phantoms face which was exposed.

'Never speak of that again and it was Gabriel who used a flame thrower on the Witch Hunter.'

'Witch Hunter?'

'The one who was incinerating IRS agents.'

'Ah.'

...

Irma, more commonly known as the Snow Queen, strode down a long concrete corridor leading to a pair of vaulted black doors designed to resist a nuclear blast. Infront of the doors stood a guard screaming into a radio for back up. He then looked at the Snow Queen, raised his rifle and opened fire on fully automatic. the Snow Queen riased up her hand and a round shield of ice appeared before her and, as the bullets damaged it, the shield repaired itself. She was not the first person in the world with powers, the first was the necromancer from the Middle East, but Snow Queen was arguably one of the most skilled at combat. _Bless the FSB,_ she thought to herself. When the guard ran out of ammunition she commanded the shield to dissolve into frost and then sent a blast of ice cold power at him and in moments the man crumbled to ice. She walked past the remains of her enemy without looking at him and placed one hand on the metal doors. They were just as strong as her client said they were. Still, she was confident in her abilities. Closing her eyes she searched throught the air for all the water she could locate. She would need it all. Breaking through the doors would take time and she needed security. Summoning her powers to her swirling clouds of pale blue light swarmed through the air behind her forming ten figures of medieval Cossacks out of ice.

'Kill anyone who comes near here,' she ordered and then pressed the palms of her hands against the metal doors.

Quickly, creeping away from her hands across the doors was a spiders web of ice. Slowly the ice started to creep its way into the metal.

...

The Black Vault was a prison built during the cold war right next to the River Seinne miles from Paris. Its purpose was to house captured Soviet spies. Many of them were held there for decades until the collapse of the Soviet Union. It lay abandoned for years until the emergence of "super heroes" which led to numerous pieces of evidence being collected all over the world which were highly dangerous. To secure them they were taken to the Black Vault which was converted into a store for them. There was a barrack room for the guards, a command centre and a small concrete bunker leading to the underground facility for the confiscated items. Surrounding the whole facility was a minefield, electric fence topped with razor wire and a ten meter deep maze of razor wire. Yet, inspite of all these defences, they were not enough to stop the Snow Queen. With ice she froze the mines pressure sensors and shattered the fence and wire.

The Phantom and Saint George emerged from a non descript sewer tunnel near the base, leaving the car behind in the darkness. The two men raced towards the base as quickly as possible, their capes blowing in the chilly wind behind them. They stopped and when they saw the damage they knew they were in for one hell of a fight.

'So where's Hornblower?' asked the Phantom.

Almost in answer the the question a roar filled the air and a cloud of spray shot up from out of the river fifty meters from where the two men stood. When the bitter water calmed, sitting right on the bank of the river, was a low lying gray warship. It was very long and on its front were three Rail Cannons mounted on three seperate turrets, the latest in military tech. Beneath the waterline Saint George knew there were two torpedo tubes and at the back were five AA guns. Proudly written on the hull were the words "HMS Thunderchild." From the side of the hull a ramp emerged which touched the riverbank and down it rushed a full company of Royal Marines with their rifles ready.

'Follow my lead,' Saint George said to the Phantom and, before his ally could respond, Saint George walked towards the Marines and started giving orders.

...

'I need coffee,' Javert said into his hands as he slumped down into his office chair.

'I think I'll wait until tommorow before writing this report up,' Andre agreed with him as he rubbed his eyes.

'For once I think that's a good idea,' Javert agreed. 'How's Mrs Frankenstein?'

'Firmin said he'd call as soon as he got her to a safe house.'

'Good.'

'Even by our standards this case is insane. What do you think will happen to her?'

'The good thing about being a policeman is that I don't have to consider the morality. My own morale code is written down for me. Besides, now this is done with at least things can't get worse,' Javert said as he decided to look through some old security footage.

'What are looking at that for?'

'No matter how long the case goes on for there's always something to find,' Javert answered him and then he brought up footage from the night that lunatic tried to kill Scrooge.

He saw the footage of th gunman firing his weapon before Chagny and Daae attacked him. They attacked him with a plan like they knew what to do. How did they know to do that? Were they in on it? Were they planning for something like this? Suddenly Javert opened up another window and played another piece of footage. It showed the Phantom, the Night Blade and the Gentleman together in a fight against a group of sex slave smugglers. Also there was Barbarosa, wearing an eagle helm and wielding a massive battle hammer. Just at the edge of the camera's view was a man preparing to fire a machinegun. Gentleman and Nightblade saw him and Javert paused the footage and moved the video of the chagny party next to it. He played them at once as Andre watched. Nightblade and Christine moved in the same way. Gentleman and Raoul took off their cape and jacket at the same time and threw them at their opponent at the same time.

'Holy shit,' declared Andre.

'I couldn't put it better myself.'

 **Review Response Time:**

 **Child of Music and Dreams:**

 **For the record, I've got big plans for the Pimpernel in this story thanks to your suggestion for including him.** **That said, my fondest memories of him are a parody done by the Chuckle Brothers.**

 **Tie-Dyed Broadway:**

 **Yep, the Pimpernel. It's not my favourite musical in the world but it's songs are very good, especially "Into the Fire". Also, try to not explode again. An explosion can be very messy and a pain to clean up.**

 **Igenlode Wordsmith:**

 **I've read loads of modern AU fanfics for Les Miz Javert is still somehow able to waste valuable police resources in an age of terrorism and corruption hunting down a non violent criminal. I really didn't see much point in keeping Valjean's secret identity thing in this is a bit pointless. Instead I decided to keep things like the factory and Cosette to show that he is willing to take on many responsabilites while cutting off things which don't make sense in a modern context.**

 **Also, the Geordie thing was just a random joke I put in there. As to the Black Vault, considering the fact that we kept Hitler's pet crocodile alive anything's possible.**

 **To everyone, thanks for your reviews.**


	29. Announcement

Announcement

Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in five months but I've been sidetracked by course work, college life and my mind trying to figure out where to take the story. In the end I have decided to do a rewrite of Phantom of the Night which, with any luck will have decent spelling and a planned out plot line. I'll post an update when that first chapter of the rewrite goes up and, once again, I'm sorry anout keeping you hanging for months. Anyway, God be with you all and I look forward to seeing you in the future.


	30. Rewrite published

Rewrite Published

Hello all, just wanted to let you know the first chapter of the rewrite has been published under the name "The Age of the Mask". I hope you all check it out and I hope you like it. See you all around folks.


End file.
